Sand and Dust
by Angela-lol
Summary: Roman AU: Erwin didn't really enjoy the games. He found them very boring... until he saw a black haired man fighting for his life in the arena.
1. Chapter 1

******AN: **I've been thinking about this AU for some time until I finally decided to write it. Again, I'm sorry for my English. Hope you'll enjoy it :)

* * *

A raven-haired man struggled against two much larger men who firmly held him. He had a big bruise on his forehead and his hands were covered in blood. Fortunately, that blood wasn't his.

The two men wore armor but now they were not from military – Levi would recognize somebody from military, after all he had fought them many times.

If he had stopped fighting them, he would hear approaching footsteps. Like this, it surprised him a bit when he was hit into his knees. Pain caused him to fall to the ground but he didn't make any painful noise.

"Why don't you be obedient?"

Right in front of Levi stood a man with a mustache. His name was Dot Pixis, Legatus of the Roman Empire.

Pixis smiled at Levi. As an answer, Levi spat in his direction; his head was too low to actually spit in his face so he had to do with this way.

Pixis sighed.

"Dot, with all due respect," Rico said, Pixis' wife, who came into the room together with Pixis. "You tried to tame him so many times, it's clearly impossible. With his nation there always been trouble. I recommend you to dispose of him. He even killed your friend!"

Pixis felt anger taking over him but he calmed immediately. His eye met with Levi's which were full of hatred as much as his own.

* * *

"Erwin!"

Tall well-muscular man blond turned around to see his friend. "Hanji." greeted her with small smile on his lips. "We haven't seen each other for a while."

"For a very long while!" Hanji Zoe had a big grin on her face as she pressed her chest on his arm, holding him tightly. "How have you been lately?"

Both of them were wearing togas made of the expensive material. Erwin had a high position in military but right now he was mainly consul. He was needed in Rome, not on the battlefield. Truth Erwin was good in both – planning his next move on the battlefield or in politics.

"Very good." Erwin politely places his hand on Hanji's. "Right now I'm trying to enforce a new law abou-"

Hanji made a very bored sound. "Politics, politics, politics. Do you men talk about anything else then politics?"

Erwin smiled. It was so like her. Hanji had never been one for a serious conversation. She was the only child of their parents; that made her a bit spoiled. And she still didn't have a husband. Though that was not her fault – she was very beautiful and had more than enough suitors. She simply wasn't interested. The main reason of that was that she had a lover. It was open secret Hanji was a mistress of the emperor.

"I'm afraid not." the blond answered.

"Sooo boring." Hanji sighed.

Erwin was happy for her. She really seemed happy. The emperor gave her practically anything – he even arranged her journey into distant parts of Empire. Hanji truly loved primitive cultures and was fascinated by barbarians either from east or from west.

That was why they hadn't seen each other for a while. Hanji was on an adventure.

"Are you excited about the games?" Hanji's eyes were literally sparking.

"Not really." Erwin admitted. "I could've spent my time with something useful instead watching some criminals having their throats ripped open."

She huffed out a laugh "I swear you are the only Roman who doesn't love the games."

"I like being original."

"I can assure you – you are the most original man I've ever met. What a pity I've already fallen for a man of my heart!" she touched her chest in place where the hearth is. "We would totally take over whole Empire."

"If you keep saying things like this, you'll get arrested." Erwin informed her. She only laughed.

Finally, they made it to the loge – the best place in an arena. Everybody else had been already there including their company – mostly slaves if they'd needed something.

"Hello, Erwin, Hanji." Mike Zakarius was first who noticed their arrival.

Everybody else looked at them and smiled – most of them had very faked smile on their faces. Many of them didn't like Hanji because of her influence on the emperor. She, of course, didn't care.

"Mr. Pixis." Erwin was surprised to see this man here. "I didn't know you'd be here."

Old man gave him a warm smile. "Neither did I. But my beautiful wife wanted to see the games and who am I to deny her wish?"

Erwin looked to the young woman. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." Rico smiled.

Erwin also greeted Nile Dawk – another consul before he noticed somebody else. Very young man stood aloof looking very unhappy here. Erwin had the feeling they had already met but he couldn't tell for sure.

"Ach, Mr. Smith, have you met Mr. Bertholdt Fubar?" Pixis asked pointing to the young man.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure." Erwin said and shook his hand with the younger man.

"I've heard a lot about you." Bertholdt looked a bit shy.

"Mr. Fubar is new censor." Pixis said. "He may seem to be too young for such position but he is very capable."

Berthold's ears turned red.

"Dot, I think we should get to the games." Rico smiled and touched the hand of her husband. "People are getting nervous."

"Of course." Pixis rubbed Rico's hand with his thumb and stood to the edge of the loge. "Good citizens! Revered guests!" Pixis shouted and the whole arena went silent. "Thank you for your arrival on this celebration!"

The crowd immediately started screaming: "Pixis! Pixis!" Pixis' family has been very popular, mainly because of organization of the games.

Pixis continued in his speech: "And I'm going to give you what you want, what you lust for! The blood!"

The crowd screamed again.

Pixis smiled and sat down. In the arena, gates started opening. Nile Dawk got up. Erwin had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. This man always wanted to show up. Nile presented his three gladiators which he lent for the games. Erwin didn't really know any of them but given how excited the crowd sounded, they were very popular.

"Look, look!" Hanji took Erwin by his hand and squeezed it so tightly that the blond thought if she'd tightened her grip just a little more, she would break his fingers. Maybe Hanji didn't look like it but she was stronger than most of men.

"What?" Erwin said.

"These are from Syria!" Hanji was really excited. "By Jupiter's cock, I really want to travel to Syria!"

Bertholdt looked at Hanji shocked by her language but she ignored him completely.

"How long do you think they'll stand?" the woman asked.

Before Erwin had the chance to answer, Dawk said: "Not very long."

And he was right. Syrians didn't last very long until Dawk's gladiators literally smashed them without mercy.

Hanji was really excited every single time some criminals or barbarians who refused to submit to Empire.

It had been really boring to Erwin.

Fortunately, the games were slowly coming to its end. There were only a few games left when a raven-haired man arrived with a sword. That was one of the reasons Erwin didn't like the games – men, who stand against the gladiators, had practically no chance. Their equipment was very limited unlike gladiators'.

The smaller male in the arena turned, trying to keep each of the gladiators in check as they were coming closer. One of them swung his net lazily overhead. The other one began the attack thrusting his spear out. The raven-haired man snapped his head out of the way and countered, spinning to kick the attacker.

The gladiator with the net swept it, catching raven's foot and yanking him from his feet.

Raven crashed to the sand, narrowly rolling out of the way as gladiator thrust down with his sword.

Raven's blade flashed out as he cut himself free of the net. He rolled to his feet but was instantly set upon by the gladiator.

Another gladiator swung his spear and the arc of the tip opened a gash across raven's back.

Hanji hissed. Apparently she rooted for the raven. Erwin also noticed that Pixis grinned in satisfaction.

The gladiators played cat and mouse with the smaller male. The raven tried to rally, but one of the gladiators slammed him with his shield. He fell to his knees in the sand again.

The crowd booed.

And then, all of sudden, raven _exploded_. His blade was flashing in the sun as it sank into the gladiator's abdomen.

The crowd went completely silent and Erwin watched Pixis' shocked face and his tense shoulders.

The raven broke the silence by quickly getting back on his feet and splitting the gladiator in half. The crowd erupted, roaring their approval. Pixis tensed even more and Rico took him by his hand.

The raven traded blows with the remaining two gladiators. They were in a display of raw savagery. One of them hurled his axe at raven's head. The smaller male barely bended out of the way, axe passing in front of his face.

He had to have really good sight. He couldn't otherwise explain how he was able to see the reflection of the gladiator raising his trident to attack from behind. The axe whizzed as it passed by the raven. The gladiator behind him thrust his trident at raven's back, but he whirled, diving under it. The raven swung his sword and cleanly severs the legs out from under the gladiator. The gladiator screams with pain as he fell to the sand. The other one ran for his axe in the sand as the raven straightened up, his eyes were burning. Just as he did so, the gladiator reached his axe; the raven came to him from behind and slammed his blade into gladiator's neck and the gladiator went down.

The raven completely ignored the last living gladiator who slowly crawled away from him. Instead he looked right into the loge where Erwin and the rest were.

The crowd started to shout, completely insane. Hanji was on her feet exulting with the crowd.

"Live! Live! Let him live!"

Dawk was pale with rage looking at Pixis: "Didn't you say he was just an ordinary barbarian?"

Pixis frowned at him. "The sentence of death still holds."

"But defying the wishes of the crowd is unwise. Even for a consul." Hanji smiled politely. Even she knew it wasn't good to irritate Pixis.

"I will not set him free!" Pixis said.

"Then what about this." Erwin interrupted their discussion. "Sell him to me. He will not be free and the crowd will be pleased."

Pixis narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know you were interested in gladiators."

Erwin smiled. "This one seems interesting."

Older man thought about it for few seconds before smiling again: "You realize this will not be cheap, right, my friend?"

"I do." the blond said.

"Then, we have a deal."

"Thank you." Erwin bowed his head a little. "What's his name?"

"Levi, but you can rename him however you want."

Erwin shook his head. "There will be no need for that."

Pixis nodded and got up again to give a speech to the crowd again.

The blond leant forward so he could see his new property better. Oh, this was going to be so interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

In the long, empty and cold corridor could be hear soft footsteps. Five people were walking through the inside the arena. Behind walls, outside, the sun dipped below the horizon. It looked like the city started to live, now when the night fell upon it. There were sounds of music from the taverns and laughter from the brothels.

Erwin truly despised the night sounds of the town. Fortunately, they didn't reach him into the inside of the arena and his villa was outside the town, far away from those disgusting sounds.

„Come on, come on, Erwin!" Hanji dragged the blond by his hand in a very childish way. "I want to see him!"

Beside them there was only one guard of the arena who leaded them to Erwin's new property and Erwin's two bodyguards, both of them quiet. Hanji was there because she wanted to see the property.

"Was it you who bought him or me?" Erwin asked.

Few minutes ago he and Pixiv made a deal about that barbarian, Levi. He wasn't very cheap. He even could be considered as a very expansive, but that was the way Pixiv dealt with everything. He made the most of everything that came. He had the chance to take Erwin's money so he did it.

Well, it wasn't like it would affect Erwin in some serious way. Erwin even thought it was worth it. After all, the crowd seemed to love that barbarian and they ended shouting his name like he was some short of a warrior. And people loved warriors. The popularity of Levi could be Erwin's if he would use him in the right way.

"You are no fun at all!" Hanji broke his train of thoughts. "And I'm not sure where he is from. What do you think, Erwin? He surely can't be a German – most of them have blonde hair and they are so BIG… I think some of them are even taller than Mike and bigger than you, you know?"

Erwin smiled. "Yes, I know. You keep forgetting that I fight them when we were conquering Germania."

"Oh, sorry, my bad." Hanji grinned. "Anyway… He can't be German. Maybe he's from Syria? What do you think?"

"I think it doesn't matter."

"Erwin!" Hanji squeezed his shoulder, hard. "It does matter! I want to know everything about his culture. Please, promise me I will be able to see him, please!"

Erwin sighed. "Well, who am I to deny a wish of such a beautiful lady?"

"You are the best, Erwin… after the emperor, of course!" Hanji petted his shoulder in the place where she squeezed him. Erwin had no doubt there would be a bruise.

Finally, they reached the area near the gate into inside the arena. This was where they kept criminals and other people who were about to be send to death. They passed by few cells with very strange looking men. Most of them were criminals who chose to fight in arena rather than being executed. Not like it really mattered. Those who fought in the arena were the lowest of lowest. Crowd was very fickle. In one moment people were cheering on the winners and right after that they were asking for the death of the same person.

That barbarian with black hair probably didn't even know how lucky he was if the crowd loved him.

"This is him."

The train of Erwin's thoughts was broken again, this time by the guard. He pointed to Erwin's new property, the barbarian. He sat on the cold, hard ground in the corner of his cell. His gray eyes looked like pure silver – cold and murderous silver.

"By Jupiter's cock, look at the long hair, Erwin." Hanji said. "And he is so tiny! I mean – he really looked small but not this much. Can he even hold a sword?"

Levi didn't say anything but he was giving them very murderous looks. Hanji probably said it to get some reaction, because Levi was pretty muscled (not as much as Erwin but definitely muscled), but the barbarian gave her none of that. He was still just looking at her.

Erwin looked at him for few second before saying: "I think I'll let him get that terribly long hair a haircut."

"Oh, I know where he's from!" Hanji grinned. "He is from Gallia! That would explain his long hair. In a part of that region, their men have long hair."

"Gaul, huh?" Erwin had huge respect for Gauls. They were great warriors and some of them left him few scars. "No wonder, you beat them."

Levi just looked at him, still calm. Erwin sighed. He forgot to ask Pixiv if this man understood their language.

"Erwin." Hanji suddenly sounded seriously.

"Yes?" the blond looked at her.

Hanji smiled lightly at him. "I think you should put a collar on him."

Erwin raised his eyebrows. Collars and brands with F for fugitives were usually put on slaves that tried to escape, so everybody would know what they had done. And then he saw what Hanji pointed to.

Levi's eyes weren't only full of hatred. They were wild like eyes of a captured tiger that was prepared to attack in any moment.

And Erwin knew that this one would definitely try to escape.

"All right." Erwin said and turned to his bodyguards. "You two will take care of him and transport him to the villa. I'll go ahead. Keep an eye on him."

He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he turned his heel and walked away.

"Oh!" Hanji shouted, taken by surprise and ran to Erwin's side. "Are we leaving already?"

"I've seen him, that's enough for now." Erwin explained.

Hanji watched his face for few seconds before she started to giggle.

It took all Erwin's self-control not to roll his eyes. "What?"

"You know, if I was you, I would fuck him until he'd beg for mercy." She giggled again.

"I'm not interested." Erwin said trying to ignore the fact that his ears suddenly felt really hot. He hoped Hanji didn't notice it.

If she did, she didn't comment it. Instead she said: "He's really good-looking and those eyes…. ah. It feels like I'm melting just from remembering it."

"You are seriously twisted, Hanji." Erwin unbelievably shook his head.

"Whaaat?" Hanji smiled. "You must enjoy your life! The only thing you do is… consuling! And you have no wife or a lover."

"First, I doubt 'consuling' is even a word and second – I have no time to have a wife."

"And that's why we have slaves!"

They finally made it out of the arena where their slaves and company were waiting. Four slaves and one bodyguard were waiting next to a very colorful litter, slaves prepared for carrying Hanji. For Erwin waited only his coachman with a carriage draw by four horses and Hannes on another one, holding the reins of two more horses. If Erwin had to leave the town and his villa, it was Hannes, who took care of his home and everything else. He was also Erwin's guard right now. Actually, he did almost everything for the blond but he couldn't complain. His salary spoke for itself.

"Wait here." Erwin told him. "The guards will come with the new slave. Make sure nothing happens on your way back to the villa."

"Yes, sir." Hannes bowed his head a little.

Erwin turned to Hanji for last time and smiled. "I guess I'll see you later."

She got on the litter. Her house was right here in the town.

"You definitely will." The woman grinned. "We can go to baths sometimes. I haven't been there for an eternity."

Erwin nodded and got into his carriage. He didn't like traveling in this. He preferred a horse ever since he came back from the campaign but it was impossible in a toga.

* * *

Erwin's villa was one of those placed on a shore. Usually these houses had a lot of windows but because Erwin lived here also in the winter; if he had a lot of them, cold air would get into the villa. It also didn't have open court in the center of the house, instead it have broad porches built on the outside overlooking the scenery. The main articles were the chairs, couches, and tables made of the finest materials. Clothing and valuables were stored in stout chests in bedrooms or the vault behind huge door from which only Erwin had the key.

There were several bedrooms, a bathroom, a dining room, and a kitchen. Erwin's favorite bedroom was placed to get the sunlight and roar of the surf; others were located far from any noise and confusion. Mosaics brightened the floors. Elegant hangings took the place of doors between rooms.

"Welcome home." Petra bowed as she started helping him to take of his toga so he could change his clothes. "What would you wish for the breakfast tomorrow?"

She was one of Erwin's slaves. Originally she was taken as a spoil of war from Gaul at young age. Erwin bought her on a slave market when she was ten.

"Nothing heavy." Erwin said after few seconds of thinking. "I think some fruits will be enough."

"Yes, master." she said. "Should I prepare a bath for you?"

"No, I'll go straight to the bed." Erwin refused and when his clothes was changed, he asked: "Tell me, Petra, do you still speak your native language?"

She looked a bit confused before asking: "I think I still can. May I ask you why you want to know, master?"

"Hannse is on his way here." The blond said. "He'll bring a new slave; he's from Gallia and his name is Levi. I want you to give a haircut to him. Make him look more like a human and not like a barbarian. Then give him some food and lock him up in one of the cell in the basement. And be sure you're not with him alone. I don't want him to hurt you. After this you can go to sleep."

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

Slaves that Erwin had in the villa slept in the basement, but it wasn't as bad as it sounded. They had beds which was luxury that most of slaves didn't have.

Petra went to the main gate, waiting for arrival of the new slave.

She didn't wait for long. After few minutes, the gate opened and Hannes and two guards entered the villa. Hannes held the new slave by his elbow.

"Welcome." Petra bowed. "Master Smith told me to take care of him with you as the guards."

"Alright." Hannes smiled.

Petra led them to the bath where she turned to the young man. "Could you please sit on that stool?" she asked, grabbing a scissor and pointing to the said stool.

The barbarian only looked at her.

"Do you understand me?" Petra asked after a while.

Again, the silence was the only answer Levi gave her. Petra didn't speak Gaelic for a very long time but somehow she managed to say: "You don't speak Latin?"

His eyes widened a bit when he heard her speak but otherwise he didn't react.

Petra sighed and said in Gaelic again: "Could you, please, take the seat? I am supposed to give a haircut."

He hesitated for few second, before sitting.

Petra smiled and stood behind his back. He had really long hair, longer then hers. She started to cut them.

The silence fell upon them and Petra could feel the stare of the guards and Hannes in the back of her neck.

Suddenly, Levi spoke in Gaelic: "We can kill them and that blond guy and escape."

His words made Petra to completely freeze. Fortunately, she managed to react immediately, so Hannes didn't get suspicious. Well, not much more then he already was. "We can't. If we kill the master, the other Romans will have the right to slay every slave he had. And they would find us easily and then crucify us as a warning for other slaves. I saw it more than once."

"So, you want to live as a slave?" There was contempt in his voice as he spoke.

"It's not so bad." Petra smiled. "Master Smith is a good one. We don't starve and he treats us well."

Levi puffed out.

"What are you two talking about?" Hannes sounded a bit nervous.

Petra smiled at him and lied: "He asked me how comes I can speak Gaelic and how I became a slave."

"Oh." Hannes nodded in approval but didn't stop looking suspicious.

She continued to cutting Levi's hair, until it looked socially acceptable.

"Can you speak Latin?" Petra asked after that.

"Yes, but I'm not going to talk with these pigs." Levi hissed angrily.

"But you should." She told him before adding in Latin: "Get up. I will take you to your sleeping-room and give you some food."

Levi remained still for few seconds, just looking into Petra's eyes, before standing up and following her into his new room.


	3. Chapter 3

**My friend asked me to finish next chapter for this fic first, so here it is. I'm really glad you guys like it and thanks for reviews :) Also I'm very busy right now so next chapter may take a while...**

* * *

The next morning Erwin woke up early, as usually. He dressed up and went to one of his porches. He wanted to have the breakfast in the dining room, at first but after he saw the sunrise, he changed mind and told Petra to serve him here.

Petra and few more slaves brought him a small table with a chair and served him his breakfast.

"So, did Levi talk to you yesterday?" the blond asked, leaning for a pear.

Petra had to think for a while before she recalled the Gaul that her master brought yesterday. "He did. He speaks both Gaelic and Latin." she said.

"Did he say anything interesting?" Erwin raised his eyebrows and his eyes met with Petra's. She squirmed uncomfortably. She didn't lie when she said Erwin was a good master. The blond took good care of everything he owned and he never beat or abused his slaves. But she more than once heard what this man was capable on the battlefield and how cruel he could be to his enemies. She heard it accidentally, mostly on parties Erwin sometimes organized.

She was afraid that if she told him Levi asked her to escape, the blond would kill him. So Petra said: "Nothing important, master." and lowered her eyes.

She could've known that Erwin would see through her lie. It always seemed that his sharp eyes could see through anything. "He asked you to help him escape, didn't he?"

"Yes, master." Petra could feel she was sweating. "But I don't think it was important because it's impossible to es-"

"It's alright." Erwin interrupted her speech with a soft smile on his lips. "I thought he might do something like that sooner or later. You were just afraid I would… punish him, weren't you?"

"Yes, master." Petra said obediently. "I apologize."

"Don't worry about it." Erwin told her. "Please, go to Levi a give him something to breakfast. I want to talk to him after I finish eating and I'd like him in good mood."

"Of course, master." Petra bowed again and left Erwin alone.

The blond leaned for some grapes. He just ate and enjoyed the sunrise for few minutes before he got up and headed to his basement.

He knew that most of Romans would bring their guards for the first meeting with a barbarian slave but Erwin had great confidence in his abilities. And in belt knife.

The basement was a huge place with a lot of space. Besides his slaves' rooms, Erwin also had a pantry and cells. Levi was in one of these cells. Erwin could see him through the bars. He sat on a small, uncomfortable bed with a blanket over his shoulders. An empty bowl placed next to him on the ground.

The blond was happy to see that – he was kind of afraid that the barbarian wouldn't eat anything.

Levi was watching him with those cold grey eyes. Erwin didn't expect that the hatred towards Romans would overcome so easily.

But first, Erwin had to find out why Levi hated the Romans. Was it because he was a fresh slave or because harsh treatment? Maybe it was because of both.

"Hello." the blond greeted with a soft smile. "Do you know who I am?"

Levi looked into his blue eyes. Erwin started to think Levi wouldn't answer and prepared himself to say something else but suddenly, the Gaul said: "You are my master." His words were full of poison.

"That's right." Erwin nodded. "Your name is Levi, am I correct?"

"Hm." was the only sound that Levi made.

"I think we should start with learning something about each other." Erwin said. "I already know your name so I think it's your turn to learn mine. It's Erwin Smith and I'm looking forward to our cooperation."

An unamused chuckle escaped through Levi's lips. "That's how you call it slavery here?" he asked.

Erwin raised his eyebrows. "How long are you a slave?"

"It doesn't matter." the raven hissed.

"I think it does. Have you had another master before the last one? Before Pixis?" Erwin pretended he didn't notice Levi's hatred at all.

"No."

"Where did he get you?" the blond asked. "On a slave market? Or did he take you from Gallia when he was there few months ago?"

There had been only silence for few minutes but Erwin was a patient man. He could wait.

"He took me from Gallia." Levi finally answered. "The leader of my village thought the taxes were too high and we should fight. That man – Pixis – suppressed our rebellion and enslaved several men and women as a warning. I was one of them."

"I see." Erwin nodded. "But it doesn't seem Pixis had to send any other slaves to the arena. What have you done to him?"

Levi looked at Erwin like one looks at a murderer. "I tried to escape."

"Pixis isn't someone who'd give up upon a slave just because he tried escape." Erwin said. "So, who did you kill that Pixis send you into the arena as entertainment for people."

It took some time Levi to answer. "I killed few of his guards. It seemed like one of the men I killed was his friend."

"I see." Erwin narrowed his eyes. "So you are a wild one."

Silence fell upon them; neither of them said anything. The blond wasn't really sure but he thought Levi relaxed a little because of their talk.

Finally, Erwin spoke: "I must say I have been surprised by your fighting skills. Who taught you them?"

Levi took some time before he answered: "Life."

"What about your mother and father?" Erwin asked but immediately knew this question was a wrong move. The subject had to be very uncomfortable for Levi because his shoulders tensed up and he had an angry glint in his eye.

"That's nothing of your business!" Levi hissed.

"I apologize." the blond spread his arms a little wide in a gesture of conciliation. "I didn't mean to be… obtrusive."

The raven made an annoyed: "Tch." and looked away.

Erwin sighed. "You probably know why I bought you, don't you?"

Levi didn't bother to answer.

"I want you to be my gladiator and fight in the arena."

"I'm not going to fight for you." Levi's voice was once again full poison.

"You've already fought once, why wouldn't you fight again?" Erwin raised his eyebrows.

"I have no problem with fighting." Levi explained. "I have problem with _you_."

The corners of Erwin's mouth turned up a bit: "Everybody has someone or something to fight for. What do you fight for?"

"Myself."

* * *

Erwin set once again on his porch. He was thinking. Levi clearly didn't want to like him. He didn't want to believe that any Romans could be good men. Of course, Erwin didn't think about himself as a good man. He did whatever it took him to reach his goal. And right know he wanted to gain more power, to secure his position as a consul. And he could do that only by being popular among citizens of the empire and Rome or being popular among other consuls and the emperor. Or both. Yeah, both was good.

He had to make Levi believe him; make him fight for Erwin… make him obey to Erwin.

"Petra." Erwin said. "Tell Erd to prepare a carriage for me. I'm going to visit Pixis."

"Of course, master." Petra left him alone.

Erwin enjoyed the scenery for few more minutes. Then he got up and went to change his clothes. It wasn't appropriate to visit someone in a tunic. He had to wear a toga.

After he changed, he went to stable. Erd was already there with Hannes ready to go

The blond got into the carriage, his eyes looking through the window. They passed through the open gate, out of his villa.

Pixis's house was placed on the edge of the town. Besides this house, he also owned few more houses in the country.

Fortunately, Pixis was living in the Rome right now and not only because of the games. The emperor was in the town and there was nothing wrong about strengthening relationships (and positions).

Pixis's slaves opened gate and let him through. Pixis came out of the house with Rico by his side.

"What a pleasant surprise." Pixis smiled. "What brings you here, Erwin?"

In private Pixis called Erwin by his first name while in public, they called each other by their last names.

Erwin smiled. "I came to ask about that barbarian whom I bought from you." he said.

Pixis smiled. "Of course, you can ask about everything. Shall we talk about it while playing a game of chess?"

"That would be very nice."

The blond followed Pixis into the house.

"I must leave you, gentlemen." Rico said. "I promised to one of my friends to go to the market with her."

"Of course, darling." Pixis smiled. "Enjoy your time."

Rico gave him a small kiss on his cheeks before leaving them alone.

The two men entered the house and went into one of Pixis's living rooms. The table with the chessboard was already prepared. Erwin sat down into one of very comfortable chairs. He always played the black. Always since his father taught him the game of chess.

"So, Erwin." Pixis made his first move with a knight. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The barbarian said he tried to escape." the blond said, making his own move. "Is that truth?"

"It is." Pixis nodded. "He and that girl killed few of my guards."

"A girl?" Erwin narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't bring only him from the Gallia, you know?" Pixis smiled. "I kept few of them and sold the rest."

"So, he didn't try escape alone."

"No, he didn't." The older man confirmed. "Maybe, if he took only that girl, he could've managed it, but he tried to free two other boys."

_So, even Levi had something he was capable to fight for, huh?_ Erwin thought, very pleased. In few seconds, he had a whole plan in his mind.

"I want to buy them too." he said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Pixis raised his eyebrows.

"The slaves and the girl he tried to free." Erwin said. "I really wish to buy them if it's alright with you."

Pixis straightened his back in his chair. "Why, Erwin? You've never been really interested in buying more slaves then you needed. You have enough of them."

Erwin said nothing, still looking into Pixis's eyes. "Is it because of that barbarian? He is very wild, isn't he?"

"Yes." the blond nodded. "And I need to… tame him."

For few minutes there was only silence between them, both looking into each other's eyes. Pixis clearly considered Erwin's offer. When he realized what Erwin's plan is, he smiled and said: "If you really want them, I'll sell them to you, Erwin."

Of course he sold them to Erwin. Pixis could always buy another slave. And once again he asked for a lot of money. But Erwin thought it was worth it.

He let the three new slaves to get into carriage. Hannes warned him about his safety but Erwin reminded him that he was capable to protect himself.

The girl seemed very calm, almost like their situation didn't concern her at all. The blond boy looked around, clearly nervous. The other boy looked straight into Erwin's eyes.

"My name is Erwin Smith." he smiled. "I'm taking to your new home. Your friend, Levi, is already there."

When Erwin mentioned Levi's name, the three of them seemed very surprised and the boy with big green eyes gasped for breath.

"So… Levi isn't dead?" he asked.

"No." Erwin shook his head. "He is alright. Could you tell me your names?"

"The man called us-"

"I'm not asking about the names that Pixis gave you." Erwin interrupted the blond boy. "I'm asking you about the names you were born with."

The truth was, Erwin didn't really care about them. But they were important to Levi and thus they could be his way to gain Levi's obedience. He had to be very nice to them.

The blond blinked few times, before saying: "I'm Armin Arlert. This is Eren Yaeger and she is Mikasa Ackerman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Erwin offered them his hand.

All of them had very funny expression of surprise because of his kind behavior.

The first one who shook his hand was Armin. And Erwin smiled and spoke to them as kindly as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

„Welcome back, master." Petra said with a soft smile, trying not to stare at the new trio that Erwin brought.

The two boys looked curious and peeked at everything around them. The girl just stared at Erwin with no expression.

Erwin turned to Petra: "These are new here, Petra. Could you give them something to food? Then show them the villa, yes?"

Petra nodded but didn't go away right. "Of course, master, but what about your dinner?"

"It'll wait. I still have some work to do." Erwin rejected. "After you finish it, would you please be so kind and find them a room in the basement? A room where they all could live would be perfect. I suppose you'd like to be together, am I right?" The blond looked at the trio with smile.

Eren smiled first – Erwin supposed it wouldn't be so hard to convince him that Erwin is the 'good' guy. He was afraid that convincing the other two was going to be much harder.

"Yes, master." Petra bowed her head and turned to the trio. "Please, come with me."

Erwin waited until they left to the kitchen and then went to his study. On his desk already laid letters, documents and others things he had to read and sign.

Auruo and Erd were already waiting for him there. His mother always taught him to be careful and have his guards behind him if it was possible. She was always very intelligent and taught Erwin everything. How to play with the strings, how to make people do what he wanted. How a woman could have much more power than her man without him even realizing it.

That was one of many reasons why was Erwin really happy to have Hanji on his side. She was a typical example of how powerful a woman could be.

With a sigh Erwin sat down and reached for the first document.

His mind focused only on his work few minutes, until Petra arrived again and said that Erwin's new slaves were in their rooms and his dinner was ready anytime he wanted to eat.

"First, I want to see the barbarian." Erwin had a strange sparkle in his eyes. It frightened Petra a bit but she showed nothing of that on her face. Instead she stepped aside so her master could walk past her and headed into the basement with Aururo and Erd behind him.

Even though they were slaves, he trusted them.

Most of his basement didn't have locks – Erwin trusted his slaves. He treated them well and they were happy with him as their master… maybe it was because of the stories about slaves and their masters that Erwin inconspicuously spread.

But of course he had a part of his basement with cells with locks, just in case. And the case was right now.

"This time with guards, huh?" Levi stared at Erwin and this look would probably scare many men. Fortunately, Erwin wasn't like many men.

"Well, as you proved in the arena, you indeed are a wild beast." the blond answered. "What would I possibly do if you'd break your chains and attack me?"

"It's really good to know that Romans are as every other mortal." Levi's voice sounded mockingly but his face still didn't have any expressions. "And that they feel such an ordinary thing as a fear. I thought you all were some kind of demigods."

"These who fear nothing are only stupid fools." Erwin narrowed his eyes. "Fear is natural. It's what keeps us alive."

Levi had a very strange expression of curiosity on his face but only for few seconds. Then his face became apathetic again. "It indeed is."

Erwin stepped closer to the bars of Levi's cell. "Also I came here to make a deal with you."

"I'm not interested." the raven refused immediately and looked away.

The blond had to fight the urge not to smile as he leaned lightly against the bars. "Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman."

Levi's eyes widened and he looked at Erwin immediately. He looked like an animal that just noticed hunters heading right to it – completely scared.

"How…" he asked.

"They are all right here, in this villa." Erwin said, trying not to smile to himself, proud of his own abilities. "They are safe and well taken care of."

Levi didn't say anything and his expression of anxiety didn't vanish, either.

"Now, tell me, please, Levi." the blond looked down at Levi. "Are they worth to fight for?"

"You bastard." the raven hissed.

"How dare you-"

"It's alright, Erd." Erwin calmed the man. "No need to be upset. And you, Levi, tell me, will you hear the conditions of the deal I want to make with you?"

Levi clenched his jaw. "Yes." he grunted.

"That's good." the blond smiled. "I don't really want to hurt anyone. The only thing I want you to do for me is fight in the arena. If I am satisfied with your performance, I'll give you freedom after few years – you and your three friends."

"And I am supposed to believe you?" Levi narrowed his eyes. "How do I know that you will keep your word?"

"Do you have any other option?" Erwin raised his eyebrow. "Are you thinking about escaping? I've never heard about a slave who would actually manage to escape. I don't have such experience with my slaves – they are pretty happy here but I've heard about slave haunting and trust me, it's not a happy event."

Levi looked straight into Erwin's eyes. They were like two wolves fighting for dominance and neither of them wanted to give up.

The raven didn't seem that he wanted to the one who lost this fight, so Erwin continued: "You know, Levi, I have enough of slaves. I don't need any more mouths to feed. And according to their very appealing appearance every single brothel in the town would be really glad to pay me a lot of money for them."

Levi finally lowered his eyes. "Fine. I'll fight for you in the arena."

"I'm really happy to hear that." he turned on his heel and walked away from the basement. Levi couldn't see the smile into which Erwin's lips curved.

Once he was back in his dining room, he asked Petra to send Levi's trio to their room and then boil him water for a bath. Meanwhile he went to the study to do some more work.

He was really eager for a bath. It helped him to relax and think about things.

When Petra arrived and told him it was ready, he could already feel pain in his shoulders. It reminded him that he wanted to go to the public bath house in the town and get a massage.

He went into the bathroom and let Petra to undress him.

His pool was pretty big. When Erwin's villa had been building, the blond demanded the pool to be really big.

As Erwin was sinking into the water, a relieved sigh escaped through his lips. He closed his eyes and forced his tired muscles to relax.

For few minutes he just sat there, enjoying how warm water felt on his skin.

"Petra!" he called then.

"Yes, master?" Petra arrived at the door arch, slightly brushing the light blue, transparent curtain in the arch.

"Bring me my razor and the oil." he asked. "I want to shave myself."

"Of course, sir."

Erwin closed his eyes again and waited. When he heard the soft steps he didn't bother to open his eyes until the person was right behind him.

"Thank you, Petra. Leave it here and you can go to the sleep."

But instead putting the things down, the person sank her legs, so she had her kneels next to Erwin's head.

"What-"

"Hey, Erwin."

The blond titled his head back. He was really startled by Hanji grinning at him from above.

"What are you doing here?!" Erwin snapped. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Not really." Hanji took the oil which she brought and rubbed it all over Erwin's face. "But my dear was busy so I thought it'd be great to drop by."

"And what would he possibly think about you shaving my face while I'm naked?" Erwin grunted, tilting his head so Hanji could shave his face.

"He's not here, is he?" she smiled.

Erwin gulped when the blade of the razor met his skin.

Hanji surely noticed it but chose not to comment it.

They both knew what the reason of Erwin's reaction was. He didn't let anyone except for her and himself to shave him. Usually such thing had been done by slaves but after one his slave tried to slit his throat, he was really uncomfortable with the thought of somebody shaving him.

The slave fortunately missed jugular because Hanji saw what was coming and warned Erwin.

He received a huge reminder of that day in the form of a scar in the place where his neck met his shoulder.

"So, how is it going with your new slave, huh?" Hanji asked and ran the razor carefully over his cheek.

"I think I finally made him willing to fight in the arena."

"I wonder how you did that." Hanji smiled.

"I bought someone important for him." the blond answered. "And I told him that once I have what I want, I'll give him freedom."

Hanji narrowed her eyes. "You are not planning to let him go, are you?"

Erwin slightly shook his head: "No. He'll probably die in the arena before that."

"But he seems to be pretty good, don't you think?"

"No matter how strong you are, you'll die in the end." Erwin chuckled.

"I guess so." the woman finished one side of his face. "By the way, you said you have another slaves?"

"M-Hm."

"Really?!" Hanji's face was suddenly only few inches away from his. "More slaves from Gallia?! That's so awesome Erwin! Please, let me talk to them! I wanna ask them a lot of questions!"

Erwin should have known what Hanji would do in the moment he told her about his new property.

"Hanji, they are probably sleeping."

"Then I'll sleep over and ask them in the morning!" Hanji offered. "Oh, Erwin, please!"

"It's not proper for a single woman to sleep over at her friend's house, Hanji." the blond said. "I thought you know the etiquette."

"Fuck these fucking rules!" Hanji grunted. "Some men decided it wouldn't be appropriate for a woman to do it and everyone is fallowing it. Erwin, please!"

Erwin imagined the angry face of his emperor. "Sorry, I still like my head where it is."

"He would never behead you!" Hanji took Erwin's jaw and turned it so he had to face her. "He knows I love him and I would've never been unfaithful. How many men do you think already told him they slept with me, huh? Or that I sleep with someone else. And he trusts none of them, Erwin. Why do you think everything was going so easy for you, when we were younger? He knows you are my childhood friend and he respects you. So, Erwin – will you let me sleep here tonight? In exchange I can get you a really good gladiator trainer."

Hanji raised her eyebrows.

Erwin looked into her eyes for few seconds before he sighed: "Fine. You can sleep in my other bedroom. But I want that trainer here by tomorrow."

"No problem!" Hanji rejoiced. "I'll send one of my slaves for him! He trained a few of the titans, you know?"

Erwin smiled, pleasedly. Titans were one of the best gladiators in the whole Empire. They were huge, they were bloodthirsty and incredibly dangerous.

Everything seemed to be so perfect.

* * *

That very night Hanji sent one of his slaves to convey a message to the other side of the coach.

She slept in one of Erwin's bedroom, while her second slaves spent night together with Erwin's in the basement.

The next morning, Petra prepared a breakfast for them and then started to teach Erwin's three new slaves things that were expecting from them and they needed to do. Surely they had to do something in Erwin's house. There still was a lot of work to do. Cooking, cleaning, washing, caring about Erwin's horses, etc.

Hanji and Erwin sat in the dining room, eating.

When Petra and the trio arrived in the door arch, Hanji's eyes started to sparkle as she looked at Eren, Armin and Mikasa. It was a small miracle that she didn't start to drool.

"These are them?" she shouted, completely ignoring Petra who was just about to apologize for interrupting.

"Yes." Erwin sighed and got up, heading into his living room.

"Hey, where are you going, Erwin?" Hanji asked.

"Ask them whatever you want to know. I don't need to be here for it."

"Alright. Have fun, I'll surely will!" Hanji laughed like crazy person and Erwin felt a bit bad for letting his slaves in the same room with her.

He walked into the living room and sat down in a chair. A carefully prepared chess board was right in front of him. "Hannes, bring Levi to me, please."

"Of course, sir." the man left him.

The blond steepled his fingers, thinking. There was so much unknown about Levi and his companions. Erwin was a man of control. And if wanted to control the situation, he had to understand how the others looked at it. But aside from hatred towards Romans, Erwin didn't know anything about Levi. And it unsettled Erwin. It unsettled him very much.

When the blond heard footsteps, he leaned back in his chair.

Levi didn't even ask for his permission and sat down across from Erwin, his grey eyes meeting Erwin's.

"A trainer will be coming today." the blond said. "I want you to listen to him and do everything he wants or advises you."

Levi snorted but said nothing to complain.

A silence fell upon them. Erwin did nothing to break it because he saw the tension in Levi's shoulders.

"Can I see them?" the raven asked finally, his voice was trembling a little but almost nobody would be able to notice. Fortunately, Erwin wasn't _nobody_.

The blond didn't have to ask to know about who Levi was talking. "Of course. After the training, if you behave."

Levi nodded.

Erwin smiled at him and pointed to the chessboard. "Do you know this game?"

The Gaul was pretty surprised by this question and stared at Erwin for few seconds, before he found his voice and said: "I've seen few Romans playing it but I don't know the rules."

"It may seem be hard to learn, but it's actually easy." the blond licked his lips and started to teach Levi the rules.

He could say after few minutes that Levi had a surprisingly sharp mind. Erwin didn't have to repeat anything because the raven listened to him, remembered everything, and understood everything.

"Why are you teaching me this?" The raven asked.

Erwin's lips curved into a smile. "I'm just trying to be kind."

Levi huffed. "Romans aren't kind."

Erwin started to think that Levi's hatred towards Romans was personal and due to Levi's tone and the last sentence, he was right. But Pixis said he was the first one, who owned him, and Pixis would never torture his slave for fun and he would never let his own men doing something like that.

That left only few possibilities. Either, Romans killed someone he cared for or he was raped.

"When we talked about your parents, the subject seemed pretty touchy for you." Erwin knew he was on thin ice. "Did Romans murder them?" The blond hoped that the word 'murder' made Erwin seem more empathetic then 'kill'.

Levi scrutinized him for few seconds before asking: "Why do you ask all these questions, huh?"

"As I said, I want to be friendly." Erwin stayed calm. "You and your friends will be here with for a while and it's always good to make new friends."

"Then tell me about your parents." Levi demanded and his lips twisted into a small grin. He didn't expect Erwin to answer.

The blond smiled and decided to do the very opposite. "I had a good childhood. My father was a consul just like me and my mother supported him.

By support I mean she was the one in charge and my father never even realized it. She convinced him to become the consul and he never made a decision without her knowing and advising him about it. Yet she controlled almost everything in our home; she loved me and my father more than anything in the world."

Levi nodded and lowered his eyes, looking at the chessboard. "You said 'loved'… so she's dead?"

Erwin smiled sadly and, although this subject was really uncomfortable for him, he answered: "Mother often went to the slums, giving food to people. She caught typhoid fever there. She didn't tell anyone about her condition – she thought it was only a small fever. And she died."

Levi seemed to be very unsure what to say. Eventually, he cleared his throat and asked another question: "And your father?"

"Died shortly after her. Suicide." There could be heard an undertone of sadness in Erwin's voice even though he wanted to hide it.

The raven didn't look in Erwin's eyes. He still watched the chessboard as if it was hiding the secret of life. After few minutes of silence, he hesitantly took a pawn in his hand and moved with the piece one square forward with it.

Erwin smiled a bit and then moved with his own piece. "What about _your_ parents?"

Levi made his move again and then said: "I've never had a father. Mother was raped and I am the result."

Finally, Erwin understood although the blond was wrong about his two theories. "I presume that the ones who did it were roman soldiers, right?"

"Right." Levi murmured.

They both had been quiet for the rest of the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, I'm finally back from my vocation. Thank you guys for reviews, I really appreciate it :) This chapter maybe has some mistakes since I wrote it on my phone because of technical problems. Sorry about that and I hope you'll like this chapter anyway and please reviews!**

* * *

Erwin stood on his balcony, his sight on a certain Gaul. The ocean couldn't be seen from this balcony but Erwin's garden could. This way he could watch training Levi.

The raven man was covered in sweat and wielded a wooden sword. It was already late evening and Levi had been training with Keith Shadis since early morning and his tiredness was finally seen in his movements. He had been slower and his strikes lacked strength.

He was only human after all. Although his body was so beautiful, even Jupiter would be jealous.

„Master?" Petra arrived behind the blond's back. „There is a problem in the kitchen. Gunter says we don't have enough of lambs for tomorrow's evening."

Oh, yes. One of emperor's cousins was in the town and he asked Erwin to make a dinner party.

Erwin knew lord Balto very well. More than he'd like to. But he was related to the emperor and thus it was expected for everybody to fulfil his every wish. And he wished a dinner party so Erwin had to organize a dinner party.

„Then tell Erd to go to the city with few slaves and to bring the lambs."

„But this meat is very expansive in the city these day-"

Petra didn't finish the sentence because Erwin gave her a look, making her know that he didn't want to hear another word.

Petra bowed her head and left him alone. Then Erwin looked back at Levi. The smaller male just clenched his jaw and silently attacked Keith's left side. He had to have really good sight because Hanji mentioned that Keith couldn't cover the left as quickly as the right although he was left-handed.

Erwin was somehow proud though it wasn't him who taught Levi how to fight.

Erwin managed broke the ice and having a conversation with Levi, but the raven wasn't exactly a sharing type and he didn't tell Erwin almost anything since the day they played the chess. But maybe it was Erwin's fault. After all he had been busy with his work and had to even leave the town for few days.

And now the party. Erwin clenched his jaw. Balto was infamous for his... interest for young beautiful people. He didn't care if it was a woman or man. And Levi and his trio, how he liked to call Eren, Armin and Mikasa, were very, very beautiful. And what could be more destroying for developing trust than if he offered any of them to Balton for a fuck.

If Erwin had Levi's obedience, he would do it without hesitation but he was sure something like that wouldn't be forgiven by Levi.

He already thought over what to do with the trio. No one but Hanji knew he had them so he could simply let them be in the basement until the party would be over.

The problem was Levi. When Erwin was in the senate, other consuls and senators asked him about him. Rumours about his victory spread pretty fast. There was no doubt Balto was going to want to see the barbarian. And there was no doubt he would like to sleep with him.

* * *

Erwin was still trying to figure out how to save Levi from this and not offend the lord.

It wasn't like he was protecting the raven, but Balto himself had only little of power and Erwin wanted to keep Levi for very special and very powerful people.

He sighed and looked at Levi for the last time. The raven had a break and was sitting with his h resting on his knees. Their eyes met. Somehow Erwin felt very uncomfortable. He lowered his eyes and went inside.

He headed straight to the kitchen where Petra and few more slaves were preparing the dinner.

„Petra." he said to the young woman. „I'd like to speak with you in privacy."

After he finished the sentence, everybody except him and Petra left the room.

„What is it, master?"

„I've already told you that lord Balto is coming tomorrow, haven't I?"

Petra's shoulders tensed. She already knew what it meant. Hesitantly she nodded.

„I would like you to do the same like last time."

Balto was at Erwin's once before and that time he was very fascinated by Petra's beauty and asked Erwin to let him spend a night with her. And Erwin agreed.

Petra wasn't very happy with the thought – not that time, not now. Erwin could tell it by the expression on her face. And because people like the feeling that they can choose about their destiny, the blond offered her a soft smile and said: „You don't have to do it. I can-"

„No, I..." Petra's cheeks turned a bit red when she realized she interrupted him. „I mean sorry for interrupting you but I'll do it for you, master."

Erwin smiled. „I really appreciate that." he said. „If there is anything you want..."

„No, I don't need anything." Petra refused, just as expected. „Just... what should I be wearing tomorrow."

Erwin thought about it for few seconds. „Wouldn't you like new dress? And what about jewellery? Maybe a necklace and earrings?"

Petra blinked. „Um, yes, I'd like that."

„Then, you can go to the town and buy it."

„And I can keep it?" Petra sounded really happy.

„Of course. You'll go tomorrow in the morning. Now you can continue in your work."

Erwin left her and headed to the stair leading to the garden.

Hannes, who kept an eye on Levi, was just about to put the said slave to his cell.

„I want to speak with him... alone."

Hannes seemed to disagree but said nothing as Erwin and Levi went deep in the garden.

„Long time didn't see each other, did we?" Erwin tried to start a conversation.

„Really? I didn't even notice." As usually, Levi spoke with him with venom in his voice and sarcasm.

Erwin smiled. „I suppose you haven't talked with your friends today, right?"

Levi snorted and the blond knew he was right.

„You can talk to them later." he offered him.

„Hm." was the only sound Levi made.

After few minutes of silence, Erwin said: „I'm having a dinner party tomorrow. And I think people will want to see you."

There was an angry sparkle in Levi's eyes immediately. „So you'll show me to them as a caged animal which I am, huh?"

„Of course they'll want to see you." Erwin licked his lips, ignoring the poison in the raven's voice. „After all you, untrained and – with no offence – small man, were much deadlier than three other men who were specially trained for fighting in the arena. Only a fool wouldn't like to see such strong and magnificent man like you." Erwin gave Levi a smile which, he hoped, was adoring and not crazy as Hanji often described it.

Whatever Levi saw in his smile, must be really shocking since his eyes widened and he couldn't take his eyes off Erwin's.

„You didn't take compliments in Gallia?" the blonde asked curiously before he could stop himself.

The angry sparkle was back and Levi hissed: „That's nothing of your concern!"

Here it was again – a wrong step. Erwin tried to save the situation. „I apologize. I had no intention to upse-"

„This is exactly what I hate about you Romans." Levi's voice was full of contempt. „You are not honest. Even with yourselves. You believe in some stupid etiquette that tells you what you should do, that you should apologize. Gauls are maybe primitive but when they don't like something, they show it and they don't keep it for themselves."

His words almost left Erwin speechless. But it showed him something. Not that Levi's words were true – Erwin's mother showed him that he lived in a world of lies long, long time ago, but due to that Levi used the word ,Gauls' and not ,us' said a lot, at least to Erwin. Levi didn't consider Gauls as his own people and he didn't consider himself as a Gaul.

„You're right." Erwin nodded. „Romans' world – my world – is full of masks of friendships and lies. One must be really careful here. In whole Empire are only two people I trust. I consider everyone else as my enemy."

Levi smirked. His grey eyes seemed to be silver, as they were sparkling with amusing and not anger for once. „So, you see me as an enemy?"

Erwin raised his eyebrows and asked: „I am also an enemy in your eyes, aren't I?"

Levi's smirk widened even more. „Touché... Then, who taught you how to live in a word of lies, Erwin Smith?"

Erwin would probably punish any other slave who would dare to call him by his name. But Levi wasn't an ordinary slave, was he?

„My mother." the blond said. „I've already told you. She was very strict at home but she made sure that I'd survived and prosper in this world."

Levi's eyes darkened a bit. „You must be very happy you had such mother."

„I indeed am." Erwin nodded and after a second of hesitating, he continued. „You still haven't answered. Why you didn't get compliments in Gallia?"

Levi's eyes darkened even more. He was very uncomfortable with the question. His shoulders tensed and the smirk was gone. But he answered. „I don't know how Romans treat a raped woman but on this count Gauls aren't exactly good exemplars. They called her a whore and treat with me and her as a scum and trash. That's why I am pretty good at fighting. Other boys in the village often tried to beat me and sometimes I just couldn't run. And since I am not exactly strong, I had to rely on my flexibility and speed. But no one ever appreciated it."

„I think your fighting skills are very good and when I first saw you in the arena, I was enthralled. It was breath-taking." Erwin was surprised as much as Levi but in his case it was because he realized his words wasn't a lie.

Levi didn't thank or showed any gratitude but Erwi had the feeling he saw how Levi's cheek turned a bit red. Just a little bit.

He had no intention to point that out but Levi changed the subject anyway. „You were talking about the party before."

Erwin smiled. „I was, wasn't I? Well, emperor's cousin is in the city and he asked me to organize a party. Probably so he could see you. And in my world of masks, you can't refused him."

Levi slowly nodded. „And what are you expecting from me?"

„I'm expecting you to behave. If I say something, you'll agree with me and if I touch you, you won't complain. And you won't be arguing with guests or insulting them in a language they'd understand."

Levi looked into Erwin's blue eyes. „If they act as pigs, I'll-"

„-Ignore it." Erwin finished the sentence very differently than Levi intended to.

* * *

Erwin stood in the corner. Everybody finally gave him a minute to breathe. Mike stood beside him, both having a glass of wine in hands and both watching Hanji suffering by conversation with Balto. She seemed very bored and desperately looking at Erwin and Mike for help.

Neither of them moved. Both wanted to postpone the necessary meeting with that man as long as possible.

Erwin often glanced over his shoulder. Levi stood behind him, wearing only loincloth and oil which he clearly disagreed with.

Petra passed by Balto, distributing drinks and wearing green dress which matched with her perfectly skin. She was very, very beautiful. Even Balto, who usually wanted to sleep with a person only once, turned around when she was passing by him. And during that, he finally noticed Erwin.

The blond silently moaned and forced his lips to a smile as Balto grinned and headed to him, his slaves following him. Mike immediately left Erwin's side with words: „Good luck." and disappeared in the crowd.

Erwin was on his own now.

„Erwin!" Balto sounded very pleased. „Good to see you again, my friend. How are you doing?"

„Very good," Erwin smiled. „Everything is perfect. After all economics of the empire is getting better and better."

Balto smiled again. „And your finance is also very good, isn't it? I heard you bought that barbarian from Pixis. I also heard he's a wild beast and one of his opponents ended up with his head severed, is that true?"

Erwin had the feeling that Levi behind his back tried not to laugh. „People have the tendency to exaggerate and though this information is not true, the show was magnificent."

„Oh, I believe it was." Balto licked his lips. „Can I see him?"

Erwin stepped aside a bit so Balto saw Levi. The lord widened his eyes. „This small creature managed to defeat three skilled gladiators?"

Levi narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something. Fortunately, Erwin was faster. „That's him. Just wait to see him in the action. He moves like a tiger."

Balto's eyes sparkled as he looked all over Levi's body. He watched him like the raven would be nothing but meat and it made Erwin very uncomfortable. And if he felt uncomfortable, how did Levi feel?

Before Balto could say more, Hanji proved she was way better friend than Erwin and came to them. „Erwin~" she smiled. „When are we going to eat? I'm starving."

„I must agree with the lady." Balto grinned and touched his belly. „I'm also feeling a bit hungry."

Erwin nodded: „Of course. Main course should be ready in the dining room."

The blond took them into one of his larger dining room.

Soon they were ushered into the dining room where were couches and sofas, each seating three people, surrounded three sides of a beautifully carved table. The furniture was covered with soft cushions.

When they entered the room, Erwin sat on a sofa. Balto sat right next to him and Hanji found a nice chair in the corner of the room. She chose a place where she could see anyone in the room.

Levi stood next to the sofa.

Balto immediately started ordering what he wished to eat.

Erwin remained silent and ate only few grapes.

After more than hour of Balto's talking and eating, the lord licked the tips of his fingers and looked on Levi. „You're very lucky man to have such beautiful creature to fulfil your every wish. He's very tiny but that makes him even more..." Balto grinned when he couldn't find the right word. „You know what I mean, Erwin." he winked and turned to Levi. „Everyone, including me, would be very happy if he could entertain them. If it's a question of money, I am willing to pay as much as you want."

Erwin smiled, ready to politely decline. But this time, Levi spoke first. Neither Erwin, neither Balto understood him because the barbarian spoke in his mother language but Erwin could hear the tone of threat in his seem-to-be calm voice. The blond hoped that Balton missed it.

„What did he say?" Balton asked curiously and Erwin felt relief but only for a second. Because he forget that one of Balton's slaves, he brought with him, was from Gallia as well.

„He said that you are a filthy pig and he'd break both of your arms if you only tried to touch him." the young man said.

A tense silence fell upon them. Erwin felt eyes of everybody in the room.

Then Balron hissed with cold rage: „That's unacceptable."

Balton's slave moved his hand to his belt where he had a whip. Erwin quickly got up and assume a position between two slaves with Levi behind his back.

„You had no right to touch my property without permission." his voice was unbreakable, leaving no space for objections.

Although it seemed that Erwin was protecting Levi, he knew that in real danger was the other slave. Levi would break his neck in a second.

Balto narrowed his eyes: „Alright, Erwin, I'll forget about his words if you'll let me have him for tonight."

„I'm sorry." Erwin said. „But I don't share this one. He is only for me."

„Are you saying this because you want him for yourself or because he doesn't listen to you?" Balto was very unpleased. „It looks like you completely failed in taming him."

Erwin clenched his jaw before turning to Levi. „Apologize for your rudeness."

Sky-blue eyes met the grey which were sparkling with anger. Then Levi proved he's not a real fool and bowed his head a little. „I am sorry, master."

The blond tried not to smile. Levi hadn't apologized to Balto, he apologized to him, which meant he liked Erwin better then he liked Balto. Well, almost everyone liked Erwin more than Balto, but it was still good, wasn't it?

„I'll punish him later." the blond promised to Balto – perfectly lying. „I won't punish him physically because he needs to be ready for a training tomorrow."

Balto was very unhappy. Erwin could read it on his face. The blond pretended not to notice and sat back on the sofa. He gently grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him closer, so the smaller male had no choice but to sit on Erwin's lap. He was very unhappy with the position but he understood that Erwin had to secure his position this way.

And so the party continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: My friend asked me to update this fic first again, so here you are. Thanks for the review again and I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

„Levi is even wilder than I thought he'd be."

Hanji sat in Erwin study on a sofa while the blond sat in his chair, doing the paperwork. Hanji was doing him company.

It was the second day after the party. The relationship between Balto and Erwin fortunately wasn't really damaged because after Erwin sent Levi back to his 'room', he offered the lord Petra as a form of apologize and Balto gladly accept the gift.

„He must be a truly monster in the bed, don't you think?" Hanji grinned.

Erwin sighed. „Could you at least once stop talking about sex? You are like a young girl."

The brunette actually shut up which surprised Erwin. He even took his eyes off the paperwork and looked at her. She was still grinning.

„You are thinking about it, aren't you?" Erwin raised his eyebrows with a bored expression.

„Yep." Hanji nodded.

The blond sighed again. Neither of them said anything for few minutes.

„You know I could see it in your eyes." Hanji smiled then.

Erwin knew he'd regret it but he asked anyway: "What?"

Hanji grinned and got on her feet, grabbed an apple and with full mouth said: „You were looking at him as if he was walking-sex yesterday."

Erwin looked at her again, frowning. He had no interest in such things. He was a busy man after all and Levi was a slave. And the blond decided years ago that he would never again had such relationship even though it'd be only physical.

„Just saying." She raised her hands in a gesture of peace. „Nobody can blame you."

Erwin chose to remain silent and lowered his eyes back to the paperwork. Was it only him or there had been more and more work lately? Warrants, reports from battlefield and few memos about army that had been very strange. Erwin didn't remember any time there had been as many costs as now. The blond had the feeling something was happening but he had no idea what. It was disturbing.

After few more minutes Hanji got up. „Sorry, for leaving so early but the emperor is going to leave the town… again. He also says sorry for not coming for your party. Although Balto is his cousin and officially they are at good terms, he can't stand him." she waved her hand. „See you later."

„Goodbye."

The blond looked at Hanji as she took her leave. After that he stretched his limbs in the seat and then continued in work.

His mind was once again focused only on work and he lost track of time. It could be after few minutes just as it could be couple of hours, when he frowned. In his hand was a latter from one of his 'business partners' and he was asking for some of soldiers that Erwin had under his command. Suddenly, there was a knock on. Erwin took his eyes of the message and looked at Auruo in the arch door. „Levi wants to speak with you, master. Should I let him come here?" he asked.

Levi wanted to talk to Erwin. That was very unusual and surprising. And Erwin had the feeling it wouldn't be a pleasant surprise. „Yes, let him come."

The blond gave the message one last look before he got on his feet. It could wait – he didn't feel like facing Levi with his head lower than the raven's. This way it looked like Erwin had more dominance then Levi.

When the barbarian came, he reminded Erwin of a storm – very strong, untamed element that deserved a huge respect. His face was pale by anger and his hands clenched in fists.

Before Erwin could ask what the matter was, Levi quickly passed by the guards with the speed and elegance of an assassin and punched Erwin in the face, hard. The smaller male probably intended to punch him again but before he could do that Hannes, Erd and Auruo grabbed him and pushed him to the wall.

Levi grunted angrily as his cheek met with the wall. His hands were hold behind his back by Erd, Auruo held his shoulders and Hannes pressed the back of his head.

Erwin touched his left side of jaw. Yes, Levi was a short man but he wasn't skinny – actually Levi was muscular and surely he had strength in these muscles. There surely would be a huge bruise tomorrow. It made him angrier than the pain itself. The blond had always taken care about his good-looking. He had to be after all he was a consul, people expected him to be handsome and exemplary.

„Leave the two of us alone." Erwin ordered. The three men looked at Erwin with shock in their eyes. „Do it." Erwin's tone was determined and left no space for an argument.

They gave each other a look before they released Levi and headed to the door. Hannes said: „If you need something, let us know."

Erwin nodded.

Levi faced the wall until they were gone, his shoulders trembling with suppressed anger. When they were out of sight, he quickly turned around and tried to hit Erwin again. His teeth clinched and eyes full of intention to hurt, maybe even kill.

But this time, Erwin was ready for the attack. Most of people look at the place where they intended to hit, especially when they are angry. Levi made the same mistake and stared at Erwin's jaw again. If he didn't do it, Erwin wouldn't be able to catch Levi's smaller wrist in his hand and moved it away instead. Yes, Erwin wasn't as fast as Levi and the last time he fought with his fists and not with a sword was long time ago but, once again, Levi was in disadvantage. The raven was too angry to make the right moves with the right elegance – he'd been too blind with rage to see that he had a lot of weaknesses in his position. If he wasn't angry, he would probably stopped Erwin's hand that grabbed his throat and clinched.

Reflexively, Levi gasped for breath and stopped trying to attack for only a second but the second was long enough for Erwin to hit him in his temple with the side of his hand. He didn't hit so hard, so Levi didn't loss consciousness but it was hard enough to disarm him.

And before the raven realized what was happening, his hands were once again held behind his back and his face pressed to Erwin's desk.

The papers and letters ended forgotten on the floor, including that one which Erwin worried about a little few minutes ago.

The barbarian made a noise that seemed a painful moan at first but then it changed into an angry growl. He tried to free himself but no matter how hard he tried, Erwin didn't let go either his hands or his head.

„Easy." Erwin hissed, tightening his already tight grab on the wrists and nape. Levi would probably had bruises on his wrists tomorrow but the blond didn't care. It wasn't like Erwin was going to get out of it without any, either.

His words didn't reach Levi's ears. Well, they actually did but the raven did the very opposite. An inhuman grunt escaped through his lips and he tried to free himself again, harder this time. He squirmed, kicked and if Erwin had his hands close enough, he'd probably try to bite some his fingers off.

„I said calm down!" The blond, usually a very patient person, was actually starting to lose it.

Levi huffed but didn't try to fight Erwin again. For few very long minutes there was a tensed silence interrupted only by Levi's deep breathing.

„Are we done?" Erwin carefully controlled his voice, trying not to sound threating. He also tried to suppress the part of him which found this situation very arousing. Levi was right underneath him and the blond had his crotch pressed on Levi's bottom. It had been ages since he had any physical contact like this.

The raven didn't put a fight this time. Instead, he hissed: „Fuck you, bastard!"

Everything with Levi was like big ride on an untamed horse. In one second you thought you finally tamed it and in another moment you were falling on your ass.

„Care to explain what all of this is about, Levi?!" Erwin's control slipped again and his anger could be heard in his voice as he snarled. And the way he roughly shook Levi didn't seem calmly, either.

The raven underneath him took his time and didn't answer until Erwin shook him again and shouted: „Tell me!"

„You let that fat pig touch Petra." the smaller male grunted into the hard wood where his head was pressed to. „You let him fuck her."

Oh. So this was what it all was about. Well, Erwin should expect that Levi would figure it out once he would see the bruises on her. „If Balto wouldn't take her, he'd take you. Would that make you happy, mm?"

Levi clenched his jaw. Erwin couldn't see his both eyes but the eye, which he saw, had a lot of hatred.

The raven wasn't clearly going to say anything, so Erwin grinned evilly and leaned closer to him. The blond positioned himself so his crotch was pressed even more on the smaller male's bottom and his lips were just centimetres away from his ear.

The blond felt how Levi froze in place like a trapped rabbit.

„You know," Ewin whispered into the ear. „If you wanted someone's cock in your ass, the only thing you had to do was ask."

He could see the shock in Levi's eye. And it turned him on even more. Before he could stop himself, his hand left the back of the raven's head and ran along Levi's bared back, feeling the smooth skin with scars on few places. Erwin stopped his hand on his perfect, little ass.

In the moment Erwin touched him there, Levi was able to speak again: „Fuck off, you fucker!" His voice was trembling and he did nothing to resistance, except for a little squirming but it was so weak Erwin wondered if Levi meant it at all.

And suddenly Erwin understood. The blond realized that the smaller male wanted it. But not for the right reasons.

He smiled and let his lips touched Levi's ear. „You want it, don't you?"

„Hell no!" Levi hissed. This time he didn't even squirm in his position let alone try to kick Erwin.

The blond grabbed raven's ass, almost violently. „Don't lie to me. I can see how desperately you want me to do it to you."

Levi would say something but suddenly Erwin's weight was gone and Levi felt cold, light air brushing over his bare, sweaty back. He thought maybe Erwin was just playing with him, maybe he was like other Romans and he stepped back only to give Levi small hope before crushing it mercilessly. But the blond didn't press against his back or bottom again, he didn't touch him. After few minutes of silence, Levi looked behind his shoulder.

Erwin was still fully clothed and stood few metres away, not violating Levi's personal space. His shoulders were relaxed and breathing was normal as well.

„You want me to fuck you." he said calmly, his icy blue eyes piercing into Levi's. „But not because you'd enjoy it, no. You want me to rape you, to take you as violently as possible so you finally have a proof that every Romans are the same – evil bastards who think about nothing and nobody but themselves, am I wrong."

The raven gulped, eyes widen in shock. He didn't give Erwin an answer but with this look on his face, the blond didn't need any. He already _knew_.

And the blond continued: „Until now, I did nothing harmful to you. I bought your three friends, so you could be with them. I protected you from Balton even though it'd be much easier to let him have his way with you. And I didn't punish you for the bad behaviour and I didn't treat with you like others masters would do. Also, if you asked Petra, she would tell that I asked her if she is willing to do that for me. I didn't force her to anything – she could refuse anytime.

You are confused because I did nothing that'd give you a reason to hate me." Erwin licked his lips before he continued, his hands shaking a little from adrenaline that was rushing through his veins moments ago. „And you desperately wish to hate me just because I am a Roman citizen. People are twisted, evil, and sadistic and these ones can be anybody, they don't have to be Romans. You'll find these people everywhere in the world, men or women, young or old, Romans or Gauls. A thing like this doesn't matter. There are good and nice people in every category just as there are bad. A man doesn't need to be a Roman to be evil."

Levi said nothing. He just stared at Erwin, speechless. His eyes were still widened a little.

The blond spoke again: „I am sorry that Petra had to suffer but I rewarded her for it and I really appreciate it."

Levi lowered his eyes and just stared on the floor for few seconds, before he looked back into Erwin's eyes. „Next time discuss things like this with me."

Erwin thought about reminding Levi that he was his slave and thus the blond could do whatever he wished with him but one look into Levi's eyes was enough for Erwin to know that the raven already knew it.

„I'll keep that in mind." Erwin smiled, not really intending to keep this promise.

Levi was his and it was upon _him_ how to deal with his property, no matter how wild this property would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Erwin was applauding with the rest of audience.

He decided whom Levi would fight. Erwin had to choose somebody who would be strong enough, but not too strong. Levi was, after all, new gladiator and although he was very good, Erwin didn't want to risk.

He decided to match Levi against three weaker Titans. They were well known as tall, giant men with inhuman strength. Erwin even heard the best of them were capable to crush a man's skull in one hand.

And although Levi's opponents were weaker than other of their kind, they were still titans.

And Levi literally destroyed them. They didn't even scratch him. Erwin was really proud and for the first time he actually enjoyed the games.

And the crowd was like crazy. Shouting Levi's name so loud, Erwin almost had to cover his ears.

„It looks like Levi was a good investment after all." Nile's voice was not for once with any negative emotion and only a bit of admiration could be heard in his voice. Erwin found it somehow nostalgic.

Erwin smiled at him. „It does, doesn't it?"

After that Erwin, as the owner of the winner, had a short speech to people. He promised them that they surely would see Levi again and that they would see even better show. They shouted his name together with Levi's. It was a very pleasant feeling.

Then that he shortly said goodbye to others and headed home. Levi didn't travel with Erwin – it wasn't proper for a slave to be in a carriage with his master.

They didn't meet that day again because Levi wanted to be alone with his three friends and was too tired to speak with Erwin after that.

The blond sat in his living room, reading in his chair.

After few minutes, he noticed one of Levi's puppies – Armin was his name if Erwin remembered correctly – was watching him from the door. When Erwin looked at the boy, he tried to quickly leave but Erwin called after him: „Kid?" Armin came back, holding a bowl of fruits, probably sent for it by Petra, who was preparing Erwin's dinner.

„Yes, master?" Armin seemed to be a little shy.

Erwin smiled and pointed to the seat opposite him. It was a bit like déjà vu since between them was the same chessboard on which Erwin taught Levi how to play.

„How do you like it here, Armin?" Erwin asked.

The younger blond gulped, clearly thinking what answer is right.

Erwin spared him of it and said: „You are missing your homeland, aren't you?"

Armin bit his lower lip, before he said: „Not really, master."

Interesting. „How come?"

Armin hesitated, didn't want to answer. „We... Um... Before we were captured, we were just... um... We travelled from a village to a village and people hired us, usually to help on a farm but sometime we helped protect them from riders. But we didn't actually had home."

„I see." Erwin nodded. „How long have you been with Levi?"

„I know him since I was four years. My parents were exemplary executed and there was a woman in village that voluntary took care of few orphaned children. She raised Levi and he was helping her to take care of us. When she died, Levi thought here was no reason to stay in the village and we left."

„So, you all were orphans?" Erwin made sure.

„Yes, master." the boy nodded.

The older blond thought few seconds about it. Erwin was so fascinated by Levi and he wanted to know more and more about him. It was like a drug – the more he knew about Levi, the more he wanted to know.

„Um, master?" Erwin realized that Armin was looking into his eyes. „May I ask what you are planning to do with us?"

Erwin smiled: „Levi's going to fight for me for few years and you will work in my house. If everything will go as planned, I'll give you freedom."

* * *

The second day, Erwin had to visit a town because of his work as a consul. When he got back, he was hungry and not in a mood. He and Nile Dawk disagreed once again. He also spoke with the author of the latter which was asked for military support in. Author explained Erwin why was suddenly need to have more military force in the Gallia and Erwin eventually decided to lend him some of his units.

When Petra gave the blond the dinner, he felt a bit better but not much. He needed a distraction. So he told Erd to get Levi and went to the living room.

When Levi arrived in the door, Erwin pointed to the chess. „I thought we could play one game or two."

Levi was covered in sweat again. Both of them knew he had to train a lot if he wanted to survive in the brutal games and thus Levi didn't spend a day without training.

Levi grunted: „I thought maybe you would let me use your bath and not that filthy thing you call water which I must wash in every day."

Erwin raised his eyebrows.

The barbarian and him looked into each other eyes for few minutes. Both of them knew what Erwin wanted from Levi, but the smaller male was too proud to give it to him right away. Then Levi gave up and closed his eyes, saying: „Please."

Erwin tried not to smile: „Of course you can, Hannes will take you there."

Levi left without saying thanks and Erwin waited for him. He planned to have a relaxed day tomorrow so he didn't mind staying up late tonight.

The barbarian came back after half of hour. His raven's hair was wet and his pale skin was almost shinning in the lights of candles and torches. It looked almost like a moon. He looked more attractive than Erwin ever remembered.

„I spoke with Armin." he said calmly. „He told me that you had taken care of them. That was very generous of you."

Levi didn't bother to answer. Instead he slowly walked to the desk and sat opposite Erwin, moving with his white pawn.

They played in silence for few minutes. Erwin calmed his mind and was in so good mood, he even considered letting Levi win.

"I was wondering." Levi didn't look up from the chessboard. "What means this painting everywhere?"

The blond looked at the wall. There was the greatest painting in the house. It was drawn from the perspective of a great white wolf. The wolf was looking at a city at night.

"This one has roots in Roman culture. It's connected to how Rome was founded, according to legend." Erwin looked back at Levi. Silver eyes stared at the painting now.

"And how was Rome founded?" Levi asked, moving with his knight and taking Erwin's pawn. He was getting better and better in the game. It happened once or twice that Erwin had to actually come up with a different strategy.

Erwin straightened up in his chair. "Well, I don't like the story and I'm sure you'll dislike it as well but if you want to hear it…" Levi said nothing and so the blond continued: "It's about two brothers. Romulus and Remus were their names. Their mother was Rhea, daughter of king. Her uncle seized power and so killed all her brothers and male heirs and when she gave the birth to the twins, Amulius abandoned them to die in a river. But they didn't die there. A female wolf found them ashore and she suckled them, fed them. Later they were found by a shepherd and his wife. They raised them. Later they had become popular and were natural leaders, each one of them had a lot of followers.

After they discovered the truth of their birth, they slayed Amulius and restore the kingodom and put their grandfather back at throne.

Romulus and Remus didn't want to wait to inherit the kingdom and chose to found a new city. Unfortunately, they disagree at the place where the new city should be and because none of them wanted to climb down, there was a fight during which Remus was killed.

Then Romulus founded the new city a named it after himself, Rome."

Levi looked into Erwin eyes. The silver was piercing into him. It made Erwin feel like Levi could see his soul. It made him uncomfortable, so he lowered his blue eyes and moved with his rook, capturing Levi's knight.

"Is every Roman story about brothers killing each other?" the smaller male raised eyebrow.

A chuckle escaped through Erwin's lips. "Not all of them but the most I'm afraid although there are few good stories too."

"Any examples?"

Erwin smiled softly. "Have you ever heard about Icarus?"

* * *

The following day, Erwin got up really lately. After he and Levi finished playing they actually had a nice talk. Well, 'talk'… Erwin was talking most of time, Levi was listening. The blond told him a lot of stories about his gods. About Jupiter, who (how Levi brightly pointed out) could not keep his cock in his pants most of time and the rest of the gods had to deal with consequences, about Minerva who was Erwin's favorite, about Mars and about a lots other gods. Levi seemed to be enjoying it and Erwin did as well.

After he had breakfast in the morning, he headed with his guards to the city. He had some work there and then there were games. The blond didn't sign up Levi for them because fighting two days in a row wasn't healthy. True, Erwin had experienced it more than once but that was on a battlefield. And battlefield was not an arena after all. On battlefield, Erwin had his legionnaires whose task was protecting their commander. Levi fought on his own, with no one by his side. Erwin had the feeling that the barbarian would not want anyone on his side anyway.

In addition this game had a different program. And despite Levi was himself a wild animal, Erwin highly doubted that he wanted to fight tigers and lions.

Games with a man fighting an animal were pretty popular too, but usually the first fight of a gladiator ended with him as the dead one. Erwin had the theory that the longer these gladiators were alive; the grater was their chance to survive another fight against the wild beast.

Hanji wasn't at the games because she left the town heading to Pompeii with the emperor and Mike had been terribly busy lately. There'd been some trouble in Macedonia and he had to solve them. It looked like Mike wasn't going back anytime soon.

And due to their absence, Erwin felt very, very uncomfortable. They were the only two people he fully trusted and could share anything with. To be without them felt like being without his hands.

After the games – during which survived only one gladiator – Erwin intended to go home but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The blond tensed up and quickly turned around. He instinctively expected an attacker but it was only Nile Dawk, frowned as always.

Erwin relaxed but only a little. "Anything you need, Nile?"

"Do you have time for a bath?" Nile said.

The blond raised his eyebrows. "Are you trying to seduce me? If so, it's not exactly working and I'm not interested."

"I'm not trying to seduce you, you fool!" Oh, Erwin almost forgot how easy it is to get Nile feeling awkward. The best part on it was his blushing face. "I'm just saying that we should go to the baths and discus something important."

This time Erwin frowned. "…In the baths."

"Yes." Nile nodded.

"You want to discuss something important… in the baths?"

"How many times do I have to say yes before your brain understands it?!" Nile huffed annoyingly.

"Alright, alright." Erwin's lips curved a little. If this sentence was said by someone else, he would be truly insulted and made sure that he had his revenge but from Nile's lips… it was somehow just how the things were.

After all, they used to be very good friends back when they were in legion. The two of them and Mike were in the same century, even in the same squad. That was of course before they had higher ranks.

"So, I'll meet you there tomorrow about-"

"Not tomorrow." Nile shook his head. "We must go there now."

Erwin frowned again. There was silence between them for few seconds. Both of them moved out of the way so other people who were leaving the loge could pass by them. "If you really insist, we can go there now."

The other man nodded and both of them headed outside the arena, into their carriages. As if there was an unspoken agreement that they would went there on their own.

When they arrived at the bath house, they ordered their guards to wait and went inside the building.

This bathhouse was one of the most luxurious in the whole Rome and the price per person was appropriate with this fact.

Erwin took off his cloths in the changing room and followed. They didn't speak right away. First they enjoyed the baths and after about half an hour they sat down in the sauna.

The hot steam was pleasant for both of them.

Nobody said anything for few minutes. Then, Nile said: "Emperor is coming back from Pompeii."

This surprised Erwin although he already knew that Nile wanted to speak with him about something important. "Already?" he asked.

Nile nodded. "It seems like a large sum of tax money just… disappeared."

Erwin frowned. He had the urge to ask if Nile was sure it wasn't his men who stole it but he did not do it. Firstly, he didn't want to be bitchy and secondly it looked like a serious problem. Moreover, when the emperor found out about the corruption between Nile and his men last year, he had been furious and since then, he had Nile very carefully observed their activity. And Nile actually tried to get rid of that corruption.

"Well, there are not many men with the access to the taxes." Erwin licked his lips as he was thinking about the situation. "Only few, not even ten."

"And do you know what is strange?" Nile asked. "That two of these men are dead. Suicides."

Erwin suddenly remembered the deaths of them. One happened three and the second one month ago. He heard the gossips. "That's bad."

"Very bad." Nile agreed. "I managed to follow the leads to these two men but the money…" Nile didn't finish the sentence. "I can't find anything."

"How much money?" Erwin asked.

"Enough to hire a small army." Nile answered. "And maybe this isn't the first year this happened. So if whoever stole it has the money from previous years too, the army wouldn't be so small."

"Shit." Erwin usually didn't swear, only in the company of certain people. And someone with who he had been in the battlefield was definitely someone he also could swear in front of.

The other man chuckled, but it sounded nervously. "Shit, indeed."

They both sighed and were quiet for another few minutes. Nile was the one who broke it. "What about that barbarian? Any troubles?"

The blond smiled a bit. "If only you could imagine."

It wasn't like Erwin and Nile hated each other which was popular opinion among people. Actually in their legionary days they were very close, but after their first return to the heart of Empire, they chose to go different ways.

It was like Erwin was the hound of the empire, often out of the Rome in the 'wild' countries and Nile was the watchdog, looking after the city and the safety of the emperor… well… most of time. Not when the emperor wanted to be with Hanji alone.

"Are you feeling it?"

The blond didn't have to even ask to know what Nile was talking about. "Yes." he murmured.

Something was definitely going on in the Empire and both of them were nervous because none of them knew what exactly it was.

* * *

**AN: I planned this chapter to be out much sooner. Thanks you for reviews again, you are amazing guys :) Hope you enjoyed it. Also, I know that Icarus is originally from Greek mythology but I hope you'll overlook it… And about Nile… well… I think he is my favorite loser :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter guys :) I'm preparing for my first semester in the collage. I'm starting tomorrow… anyway thanks for reviews and I hope, you'll like this chapter**

* * *

Erwin was sitting in his chair. He was currently in the senate, looking around. His spot was in the highest point of the senate. He preferred it this way – he had no one behind his back and due to the structure of the building, he could see every other consuls and senators. He could see everybody's faces.

The emperor was on a stage in the middle of the room and he was furious. The taxes were a problem and he hated problems. And now, he let everybody in the senate to know what exactly he thought about the whole situation. While he was talking… no, he wasn't talking, he was shouting and nobody else dare even move.

Senate had about six hundred members but usually only about one to two hundred arrived at the meeting. Today, there was over three hundred. If this didn't show how much the emperor was angry, he couldn't imagine what else could.

Erwin listened to the emperor but his head didn't stop moving. He was looking…. looking for the enemy because he had no doubts that the man responsible for the current situation with taxes was here. The blond desperately wanted to find him.

There were three hundred men. And the blond did not believe any of them. Anybody could be the traitor. True, some of them were more trustful than the others (like Pixis or Nile) but Erwin had to suspect everyone if he wanted to figure out who was the enemy.

If there was any wrong trait of character which most of the Romans had, it would be that they all were greedy for more and more power. And who had the greatest power in the whole Roman Empire?

Everybody wanted to be the emperor, even Erwin. But Erwin knew his place and his potential, he was down to earth. He couldn't be emperor but that wouldn't stop him from gaining as much power as he could. That was why he was the consul, he had a small army to his command and he was one of emperor's favorite.

The emperor ended the meeting with few very critical words and then left.

Nobody moved until the emperor left the building with his guards. After that Erwin intended to go home where he could thought about everything. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder in the halfway to the door. When he turned around to see who that was he blinked surprisingly. "Dallis Zackley." he greeted. Another of emperor's favorite. "How are you today?"

Dallis frowned and asked: "I need to speak with you about an urgent matter, Smith." completely ignoring Erwin's question.

"Of course." Erwin smiled falsely. Dallis Zackley was the Legatus thus he had much more power than Erwin and was Erwin's superior. Erwin and his legionnaires were under his command.

They stepped a bit aside and the blond realized two things – first, the older man was holding parchments and second, they were not alone. Next to him were also Pixis and Nile. Both were frowning and seemed to be very nervous.

"Few hours ago we received a message from Gallia." Dallis said. "We thought the rebellion was over when Pixis returned to Rome but now the tribes in the west started it again. They slayed the messengers who were sent to find out what's wrong and they impaled them on a poles and let them slowly die in front of the gates of the village that leads the rebellion. And I'm afraid that the rebellion is still expanding to other tribes as we speak."

Erwin frowned. This was very disturbing. First the problems in Macedonia and now this. "Did they say the reason?"

"They said they want to be free." Dallis clicked his tongue, clearly not agreeing with them. Well, who from Rome would agree?

"Freedom is not a reason to impale someone on a pole!" Nile hissed.

They used to have a friend back when they were in the legion. This friend met his sad fate just in the same form as the messengers.

"Anyway, Smith," Dallis cleared his throat. "Our emperor wants you to go to the Gallia and crush the rebellion.

Erwin's eyes widened in shock. "Now?" he asked. Now was completely unfitting time for this. He still hadn't tamed Levi! The emperor was in the danger because of the stolen money. There was an enemy in own their ranks and he was supposed to leave the heart of the Empire and go so far away. There were many other people who could manage a rebellion. Why it had to be Erwin? It was… illogical!

"Dallis, I think that's not wise." the blond managed to keep his voice calm. "In this time of crisis I should be right here."

"I had to agree with Smith." Nile said. "He is more useful here."

Dallis frowned at the raven-haired man. "You said that the money from taxes were enough to hire small army, didn't you?"

This time it was Nile who frowned. "I did."

"And don't you think it's too much of a coincidence that several tribes in Gallia _is_ a small army?" Dallis raised his eyebrows.

There was a silence for few seconds, then the legatus continued: "I'm sending you, Smith, so you can investigate this matter. I want you to come back as soon as it's possible. Your abilities on battlefield are magnificent but your abilities in the senate are even better. Here-" he handed him the parchment which summoned him to military service.

"I understood." Erwin nodded. "I'll be on my way in few days."

"Good."

* * *

This… this wasn't what Erwin had planned! He was so frustrated right now. After all that time he spent with Levi, trying to tame him, trying to make him trust Erwin, he had to leave Rome.

When Erwin got back from the town he went into his study and was walking from one corner of the room to the other. Then he sat in his chair and laced his fingers together, thinking about everything.

He should not think about that slave now. He should be worried about the emperor, about the whole Roman Empire! But instead he was thinking what to do with one single slave. And because he couldn't stop thinking about him, he stopped fighting it.

Levi was more obedient than ever but still… he listened to Erwin most of time but still _only_ most of time not always. And Hannes often complained about Levi not listening to his commands. It was clear that Erwin was the wall stopping Levi from trying to free himself and those three children. And if Erwin wasn't here… there wouldn't be any wall stopping Levi. But Erwin couldn't take Levi with him either. It was too risky. Levi would see his homeland and he could suddenly want to break his word about fighting for Erwin.

Erwin wanted to scream with frustration and break something but he kept his calm face even though he knew he was alone.

He also couldn't take Levi's friends with him because there was no place for them on the battlefield and Erwin wouldn't be able to keep his eyes on them all the time. Plus he was sure Levi would escape in order to chase them and free them.

By Jupiter, this was so complicated!

Erwin sighed and closed his eyes, trying to make the least risky decision.

"Petra!" he called.

It took her only few seconds before she was in the doorway. "Yes, master?"

"Send for Levi." Erwin commanded.

The young woman nodded and went to do as she was told. Erwin decided to stay sitting and let Levi standing, not to humiliate him or anything like that but actually to let Levi be more relaxed. People often thought they are in advantage if their head was higher than the head of their opponent.

The barbarian entered the room with his typical apathetic expression and stood in front of Erwin's desk: "What do you want?" he asked emotionlessly.

The blond took his time with an answer and he licked his lips before he started talking: "I have to leave for Gallia. As soon as possible."

There was a sparkle of interest in Levi's eyes but his face remained expressionless. "Why?" Levi narrowed.

"As a consul I have a lot of work, you know." Erwin reminded him, then leaned back in his chair and continued. "Wouldn't you like to see Gallia again?"

Levi seemed to be thinking for few seconds before he said: "You are planning to take me with you? Why?"

"Because you made a deal with me and not with my men. Or would you listen to their commands?"

Levi was thinking again. "No." was his answer.

Erwin smirked a little. "The deal was you'd fight for me. Let's not change that. Only this time you'll kill your own people. Can you do that?"

Levi's eyes darkened a little at the word 'people' and it was exactly what Erwin wanted. The blond wanted to remind Levi that he is not one of them by calling them oppositely 'his people'.

The barbarian said with a challenge in his voice: "And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse you'll stay here." Erwin replied. "I'll tell Hannes to let you in your cell until I'm back and not letting you out no matter what happens. You probably won't be able to see daylight for few months."

Levi's jaw clenched a little although Erwin took care not to say it with a threat in his voice – he said it like a simply statement.

"So, you are expecting me to fight Gauls?" Levi asked and cocked his head. "How do you know I won't kill you instead in the battlefield? Or that I won't just watch someone stabbing you in your back?"

"You won't let me die." the blond shook his head. "Although I'll take you, I can't take your three little friends – they must stay here in the villa. And if I die all my property passes to my two friends and trust me, Hanji is not the type that would set you free no matter what. She loves everything that's somehow connected to other cultures and the barbarians like you. She would never give you freedom. True, maybe you'd have a nicer place to live but a golden cage is still a cage, is it not?"

Levi was watching him for few seconds like a wolf carefully watches another predator. "I truly underestimated you Erwin Smith."

Erwin smiled – this was pretty interesting. "Underestimated me?"

"Yes." the barbarian narrowed his eyes again but there was no hatred, not anymore. He was just being careful. "I thought you were an ordinary Roman when I met you – stupid, only wanting the power, regardless of the consequences. But you are not stupid and although you want power, you very careful watch the consequences. You choose your steps carefully, you don't make mistakes and you don't risk needlessly but when you do, you are not afraid to grab the chance and not let it go. This makes you very dangerous."

Erwin thought he didn't hear so many words from Levi at once. His lips curved a little. "I'll take that as a compliment. And you still didn't tell me how you decided. Will you come with me to Gallia or would you rather stay here?"

Levi gulped. "I'll go with you."

"Good." Erwin was thinking when he stopped being frustrated and became relaxed. He shouldn't be relaxed in Levi's presence. "We'll be leaving in a week or two. So you have enough time to say goodbye to your friends."

Erwin had a lot of work to do. He had to contact his legionnaires in the city and in the country, he had to gather supplies and things like these took a lot of time.

"Erwin!" Hanji suddenly entered the room. The blond had always thought that seriousness didn't suit her and this day wasn't exception. She was frowning and her lips were tightened in a thin line.

Usually, she would completely ignored Erwin like he wouldn't be there and all her attention would be given the Levi but today she completely ignored Levi and headed straightly to Erwin.

"You're leaving Rome?" she yelled and it was more a statement than a question.

Levi stepped aside a little so Hanji could place her hands on Erwin desk and lean forward, interference his personal space.

"Yes. He surely told you, didn't he?" Erwin said, unsurprised by her barbarian behavior.

"Are you kidding me?" she whined. "What am I supposed to do it alone? I mean I love him and I love spending my time with him but enough is enough! Who am I supposed to annoy when you and Mike are both gone, mm?"

Erwin looked into her eyes. He knew exactly what she meant. Him, Hanji and Mike had never been so separated before. Mike was in Macedonia right now, Hanji was going to stay in the Rome and Erwin should be leaving for Gallia. Mike and Erwin were going to be on opposite sides of the kingdom and Hanji was going to stay in the middle. All three alone.

But it was usually Mike and Erwin going in the same area and Hanji waiting for them. And Erwin knew that she hated it. She wanted to protect these she loved and she couldn't do that by their sides. Many a time when she was in a quite drunk state she'd complained for not being born as a man. Erwin thought it was a shame too because although her fragile appearance, she was actually very good with a sword.

"Don't worry. I'll keep sending you letters." Erwin promised.

It didn't calm her but she stopped talking about it because they just couldn't change it. Hanji looked at Levi and grinned. "At least I can take care of your slave while you're gone."

Levi's jaw moved a little bit and Erwin supposed he was amused by her words. "Actually, Hanji," Erwin licked his lips. "I'm taking him with me."

"What?!" Hanji groaned and tugged her hair as a sigh of desperation. "You can't! No one else has such interesting slave! You can't take my last hope away from me!"

"Well, I can since I am his owner."

Hanji looked into Erwin's eyes, frowning. "I hate you. I hope you know it."

"Of course I do." the blond answered and looked at Levi with the corner of his eye. The raven seemed to be very interested in their conversation and the way they talked to each other. "And you can still come here whenever you want."

"And what would I do there if you two aren't here?"

"Well, I'm not taking Armin, Mikasa and Eren so you can talk to them as you please."

There was a sparkle in Hanji's eyes again. "Well, it's not like I imagined it but I guess I can live with that."

"What do you two mean by talk to them?" Levi interrupted their conversation with dangerous, murderous sparkle in his eyes.

Hanji and Erwin looked at him, Hanji clearly confused. Then she started to talk very slowly, like she was talking to a child: "Well, talking to them. You know. You open your mouth; a noise comes out, other human being listen to you and then opens mouth too. We three are talking to them."

Levi still seemed to be a bit unsure, so Erwin said: "Hanji won't molest your friends."

"Molest?" Hanji widened her eyes. "Why would I-"

"Madam?" Moblit arrived in the doorway. "The emperor just sent you a message that he wants to discuss something with you."

Moblit was Hanji's most favorite servant.

"Alright, go check out the horses. I'll come there in a minute." she smiled.

Erwin waited until Moblit was gone and then turned to Hanji: "So you call it 'discussion' now?"

"Aw, shut up!" Hanji laughed. "Anyway I'm leaving now. I'll definitely drop by later before you leave." she leaned closer and embraced him. Then she whispered in his ear: "You should start to discuss some things with Levi, too."

After it she left and Erwin and Levi were alone in the room again.

The raven waited until he was sure Hanji was gone and then said: „You said there are only two people you completely trust. Is one of them this craz... this strange woman? Hanji is her name?"

Erwin already knew that Levi was pretty bright although he seemed to be only stubborn, wild barbarian but he was still surprised that Levi actually remembered this part of their conversation they had few weeks ago. „She is. Beside her there is Mike. Do you remember him? He was the blond which we were with when Balto came to greet us."

Levi nodded and raised his eyebrows: „Why them? Are they special?"

„I grew up with them. We were unbreakable trio." Erwin's corners of mouth curved a bit. „With Mike I also was in the legion. We also used to have a lot of fun during childhood. But I guess I can't say that about our teacher."

Erwin thought the conversation ended with this but Levi softly gulped and said: „Tell me about it."

The blond didn't smirk even though he wanted to.

And so they talked. Erwin told Levi stories from his childhood and Levi listened to, sometimes asked something.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: oh darlings, I'm so sorry, for such updating after almost a month! I'm terribly busy with uni and part-time job right now… I wrote most of this chapter on the train or during my lunch time, so sorry for my English once again…. Um… enjoy?**

* * *

Levi was wriggling in the armor. He'd never been a fan of the armor – it slowed him down and with Levi's height, he could only count on his agility, speed and endurance; and moreover he had never worn one. Of course he had seen it, but he never had enough money to actually afford armor. Most of Gauls didn't wear armor, only the leaders of villages or raiders whose work wasn't anything else than killing and plundering.

"Does it fit you well?" Petra asked kindly and straightened up to look at her work.

"No." Levi murmured.

"No?" Petra frowned. "Is it too tight? Well, we can lose the buckles a bit and-"

"That's not it." Levi looked into her eyes. "I don't wanna wear it. I've never fought in armor."

Petra looked at him nervously. According to Levi's height, it had been very difficult to find a suitable armor. They had to contact a smith in Rome and he had to make the armor and, because of the hurry Erwin was in, the blond also had to pay larger amount of money on it.

"This is not about what you want and what you don't want." in the arch of the door was standing Erwin. "This is about your and thus mine safety. You'll wear it."

Levi looked at the blond. He was wearing a tunic, but it wasn't made of any special material. The shorter man assumed Erwin was also preparing for leaving.

"Yes." Levi said finally.

Erwin smiled. "Good." and then he looked at Petra. "Could you please help me after you finish?"

"Of course, master." She bowed her head, before Erwin left them alone.

"So, you'll stay here." Levi asked.

"Yes." Petra nodded, controlling Levi's armor from all sides.

Levi hesitated a little before he asked: "May I ask you for a favor?"

The young woman smiled. "Of course, you may."

"Take care of Armin, Eren and Mikasa." Levi sounded somehow hollow.

Petra smiled kindly at him a nodded. "Don't worry. They'll be alright here waiting for your and master's return."

The short man only nodded, somehow still feeling unsure.

Then she watched going out of the villa. "Take care, Levi." she smiled at him one last time. He turned around, probably not knowing what to say, and then he only slowly nodded and stepped out of the villa.

* * *

Erwin felt much better in the armor than he felt in a tunic or toga. He felt somehow glad he was going back on the battlefield even though he hoped there wouldn't be any unnecessary battle; after all, it wasn't only his life at stake but also his legionaries'. Unlike Erwin, they had families.

He didn't lie back on his laurels; he knew he had to be responsible and careful. War, or in this care rebellion, was not a child's play. It was a very serious situation and if Erwin learned something during his days as a commander, it was that every man could die any moment, no matter how strong or invincible he seemed to be. After all, a stab in the back could kill any man.

Erwin let Petra check his armor for a last time before he turned to her. "Hannes will take of this place for now." he said. "Make sure everybody takes good care about anything. Watch out Armin, Mikasa and Eren. I'd be very disappointed if they escaped."

"Of course, master." Petra said and walked with him to the door. "I'll pray for your safe returning."

"I know you will." Erwin smiled. "Good bye." and went out of the villa.

In front of his home were waiting, Erd, Auruo and Gunther. And Levi of course. Erwin really liked the black sheet of steel with a silver line on the back in shape of wings. Erwin special soldiers, his personal guard had this armor so they would be different from the rest of the army. It also gave them some privileges – they could give or change orders of almost all the ranks.

Erwin himself had a very similar armor – his was white with black wings. Erwin never admitted it but he was a man who loved to make stylish and well-looking things.

Levi was looking at him with his piercing grey eyes, still with his stoic expression. Erwin looked behind him on the black horse that Hannes chose for the short man yesterday. A little maliciously Erwin thought if Levi was even able to get on the horse on his own due to his height but he had enough of sense to not to telling it out loud.

"You've already ride a horse, right?" Erwin assured as he was getting on his own horse.

"Yes." was Levi's flat answer.

Erwin nodded and watched him how he was getting on the animal. He had been a bit disappointed when Levi had no difficult to do it.

It was expected from the army to show up in Rome before leaving so the citizens could bid them farewell. It was like a parade during one of the festivals – people throw flowers on them and cheered for them, like they would already be the heroes coming back.

Erwin couldn't help but bitter recall his return from the first expedition. They were coming back from Germania – and it was a failure. True, that time Erwin wasn't commander; he was actually a bit more than an ordinary legionary but he felt like he was carrying the weight of their defeat on his shoulders. Only a third of them returned and the blond was sure he was never going to forget it; the disappointed and judging look in the eyes of people around them. Erwin'd rather die than to feel such a shame again.

Erwin looked at Levi and noticed how the shorter man looked like he was on tenterhooks. He probably didn't like the crowds. And Erwin didn't blame him for that; he himself wasn't exactly a fan of them. It gave anybody good opportunity to sneak behind him and stab him in the back. The blond knew he was a bit paranoid but he couldn't help himself. He always wanted to be prepared for the worst.

* * *

Erwin was really glad he almost every day (if he had time for it) was riding his horse for at least two hours because they were in hurry to get to Gallia and there was almost none time for rest during the day.

Usually, they would have stopped for every night, but Zacklay made himself clear – Erwin had to come back to Rome as soon as possible, so the commander decided they should stop after two days and one night for the rest. He knew it had been tough but it was also a necessity.

After these two days weren't almost able to walk because they spent more than two days on their horses with only few breaks to feed the horses and legionaries. These lieutenants were younger than Erwin and when they got off their horses, it was shown how they grew lazy during their time in Rome. It made Erwin almost angry.

And then there was Levi. He was almost the worst case. Erwin never let him ride a horse during his time in villa and even when they were heading to the arena; it was a tradition to transport the gladiators in a cage. He also very doubted Levi had been on a horse since he was captured.

So, when the second day Erwin ordered to stop and make a camp, he carefully watched as the men around him awkwardly were getting down off their horses. And then his gaze fell on the short Gaul.

Levi's face was without any emotions as always while he was getting down. Well, that was until his feet got on the ground. He didn't scream or anything so dramatic but his eyes widened a little and he had to grab the saddle, otherwise he'd probably fell on his ass.

Erwin didn't offer any help (Levi would never accepted that) and rather turned around so Levi couldn't see how his lips curved up a little.

Erwin's tent was in the middle of the camp. After all, he was the commander and it was the safest place in the camp. The tent of Erd, Auruo and Gunther was right next to his, if he'd needed something. Levi should be sleeping with them but Erwin felt somehow uneasy with that thought. Not like he would feel any easier if Levi would sleep with him either. But Erwin was still afraid that the Gaul would escape.

While others were building his tent or preparing the camp, he decided.

"Levi." he said after everything was finished. The Gaul turned to him at the sound of his name. Erwin almost admired how strongly Levi looked like even though his buttocks muscles had to hurt like hell. "Come with me."

And with that, Erwin entered his tent. Unlike the legionaries, he had a small bed he could sleep on, and for now one desk where he could drop his armor and where Auruo left him a jug of wine.

Levi entered the tent few seconds after Erwin.

"Could you please undress me?" Erwin didn't know why he chose Levi when he could let Auruo or Erd do that.

Levi carefully watched Erwin's face and when he was sure the blond didn't ask for this to mock him, he moved behind him and started to release the armor buckles. Erwin's shoulders tensed up for a second before he made his muscles relax; he truly disliked having someone behind his back, he felt too… exposed.

Whether or not Levi noticed that, Erwin didn't know, anyway the shorter man didn't comment it.

"How are you feeling after the ride?" Erwin asked to interrupt the silence.

Levi didn't answer right away; he was probably thinking if he should answer truthfully. "I'm a bit sore but I bet that's most of your warriors."

Erwin really like the way Levi said 'warriors', it sounded nobler than 'legionaries'.

"So, you noticed." Erwin smiled a bit.

"I think that's a problem most of Romans have, you seek way too much luxury."

This was actually something Erwin already thought about. Most of the consuls and senators had forgotten how cruel the world outside of their beloved Rome was, how wild the tribes could be. They were lazy and Erwin had no doubt, most of them forgot how to hold a sword.

"You're probably right." Erwin admitted with a sigh. "After you finish, could you go for a jug of water. I'm thirsty."

Levi didn't answer but Erwin knew he heard him and was going to do what Erwin asked him to.

It took Levi almost twice as long as it took Petra to undress Erwin. Levi put the last piece of armor on the destk and without a single glance on the blonde commander in the tunic; he headed out of the tent.

It was almost impossible not to notice how Levi walked with a slight limp few steps before he took full control of his body and wasn't showing any pain anymore.

Erwin tiredly sat down on his bed and stretched his, a bit sore, muscles.

He waited about half an hour before he got impatient. Levi should be back already. "Commander." Auruo entered the tent suddenly.

Erwin had to struggle not to sigh. "Levi?" he asked before Auruo could continue. Auruo only nodded.

The blond got on his feet and left the tent, following Auruo. They didn't have to go far, soon enough, Erwin saw a small crowd. Two legionaries were struggling with bunch of men who were trying to hold them and calm them.

Everybody moved out of his way and the legionaries stopped struggling.

"What has happened?" Erwin looked first at Levi and them at the two legionaries. He noticed how one of them was bleeding from nose and the other one was missing few teeth.

"He attacked us!" the one with broken nose said and pointed at Levi.

The Gaul rolled his eyes and calmly said: "He's lying."

"What did you say you fuc-"

The legionary shut up when he noticed Erwin's threating look. Then the blond slowly turned back to Levi. "Tell me, what has happened, Levi."

There was a strange expression on Levi's face but before Erwin could realize what kind it was, any evidence of emotion disappeared from his face and he had his typical, indifferent expression. "While I was passing by with that jug of yours, one of them squeezed my ass and the other put his arm around my shoulders. So I punched them."

"Is that true?" Erwin raised his eyebrows, looking back at the legionaries.

Before they could say something, someone in the crowd said loudly: "Yes, I saw it."

Erwin was looking in the legionaries' eyes and they instinctively lowered their eyes, looking at the ground. "Do you think it's polite to touch someone who doesn't belong to you?"

"No, sir, we-"

Erwin interrupted him, not interested in his excuses. "If anything like this happens again, I'll cut off your hands. Am I clear?"

The men gulped: "Yes, sir."

"Good." Erwin said and went in the direction of his tent. "Let's go, Levi."

He didn't look at Levi to see if the Gaul followed him; he knew he did. And soon, he heard Levi's footsteps.

"You were threatening them." the Gaul stated when they were far enough and the legionaries couldn't to hear them.

"Yes." Erwin looked down at him and Levi looked back.

"They are your warriors."

"So?" the blond raised his eyebrows, truly curious about meaning of this conversation.

They were entering the tent, when Levi said: "You chose a slave upon your legionaries. Why?"

Erwin slowly sat down on his bed, truly hoping he wouldn't say the 'wrong' answer because, with Levi, one could never be sure enough: "Because they had no right to touch you and also because you are more valuable than they'll ever be to me."

"Because you spent so much money on me?" Levi raised his eyebrow a little.

"No. Even if I didn't spend a single coin on you, I'd still choose you over them." Erwin said honestly. "As I said – you are more valuable."

Levi was just looking at him for few seconds before he looked around the room. Erwin already knew that this way, Levi let him know he was no longer interested in the discussion about this topic.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked instead.

Where indeed… "You can sleep here with me or with the other slaves."

Levi's lips curled upwards a little. "I'm lucky that the ground here is softer than the bed I usually sleep in."

Erwin smirked a bit. "If everything goes well, I'll get you more comfortable room." Then he leaned for a jug of wine on his desk and the goblet. He would prefer the water but since Levi didn't bring it…

He poured a little into a goblet and drank, before pouring again and offering it to Levi. "Do you want some?"

Levi watched it carefully before taking it and drinking. It never stopped fascinating Erwin, how much was Levi suspicious about everything. But he couldn't blame him – if he was in his position, Erwin would probably be even more suspicious.

"I can borrow you one of my blankets." he offered. "I'd sleep with only one anyway."

Levi nodded.

Then, before asking permission, he sat on Erwin's bed. The blond would never say it out loud (well, maybe to Hanji) but he liked the way Levi acted impropriety more than a man of Erwin's position should have.

After few minutes of silence, Erwin started conversation because he didn't feel asleep yet.

Subjects of their conversation were changing and Erwin managed to relax himself a little. Levi sat on the edge of the bed, not close enough to actually be in Erwin's personal space.

It was Erwin who talked the most but it was not because Levi didn't want to – Erwin realized long time ago that the other man simply wasn't very talkative.

While they were talking, Erwin helped Levi to take off his armour.

The subjects of their conversation were changing. They talked about battle strategies, about others nations, about everything. During it, they were drinking the wine but neither of them was really drunk.

Erwin also helped Levi to take off his armour.

"How old were you when your mother died?" Levi asked all of sudden, when

Erwin put a goblet on the ground next to the bed and looked into Levi's eyes. "Twelve. I was almost a man already." After few seconds of silence, he asked: "What about your mother? How old were you when she died?"

Levi gave Erwin a strange look. "Seven." he said.

"How did it happen?" Erwin drank the wine again.

Levi's eyes darkened. "She was killed."

The Gaul reached for the goblet before he continued. "She found a husband. Not a good one but she thought she couldn't be picky with a child. He was a drunkard and often was… angry in his drunken state. And one day, he had an axe near his hand."

Levi gulped and then drank his goblet in one breath.

"Was he punished?" Erwin asked.

Levi shook his head. "Nobody in the village cared."

Erwin fascinatedly watched how Levi's Adam's apple moved as he drank. And before the blond could stop himself, he leaned for the goblet.

The raven stared at him back, his eyes looking like two silver coins in the light of the candle. The blond slowly put the goblet away.

They stared at each other. Erwin saw the fire in Levi's eyes and he felt fascinated by it, he wanted to touch it even if it meant he'd get burnt.

Erwin tried to calm himself before he would do something stupid, but it was like every part of his body was telling him that he was alone for too long and this was a perfect opportunity.

So, he leaned into Levi's personal space and pressed his lips against the Gaul's.

At first, the smaller male didn't respond at all but after few seconds he relaxed into the kiss and hesitantly touched Erwin's shoulders with his hands.

They were so hot.

The blond grunted into the kiss, approvingly, and put his hands around Levi's waist, pulling him closer. This way, Levi was on Erwin's lap, their chests were touching. Erwin wanted to take his tunic off so he would feel how warm Levi's skin was on his own but there was no reason to hurry.

Levi softly moaned and opened his mouth, just a little bit. That was enough for the blond to hungrily entered Levi's mouth with his tongue. Finally, he tasted him.

Without breaking the kiss, Erwin rolled them over, so Levi was now right beneath him. The blond loved harmless Levi felt under him, even though the other male was actually well-muscled and anything but harmless. He loved their size difference and according to Levi's loud moan, he enjoyed it too.

Erwin's hand ran under Levi's tunic, stroking his side. His skin was mostly smooth but he had few scars. It made him even more attractive.

The blond squeezed Levi's nipple roughly.

Levi grunted and pulled away from the kiss only to bite Erwin's lower lip with the same roughness.

Their eyes met again, blurred with lust and something wild. Their breaths were heavy.

Erwin leaned down again and first kissed and then bitted Levi's neck aggressively, feeling how Levi tilted his head back to give Erwin better access to his neck. When Erwin bitted especially hard, a loud moan escaped through his lips.

Then, Erwin put his hand on Levi's ass and the body under him tensed up immediately.

"Wait!" Levi said and pushed Erwin away.

The blond pulled away, looking down at Levi. "Is there any problem?" he asked, trying to keep calm voice.

And then it hit him before Levi said: "I spent two days on a horse. And it's only a start."

Erwin nodded. The silence between them was a bit awkward after that. "Al right."

It was a bit disappointing but Erwin had to admit that Levi was right. Moreover, he didn't bother to bring any oils with him. Maybe he would later contact the doctors to give him something but right now…

Before he could change his mind, Erwin leaned down again into another kiss. Levi frowned confusingly but did nothing to stop him.

The blond deepened the kiss, exploring Levi's mouth once again and rubbed his sides with his hands.

Levi moaned and wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck and pulled him closer. Then, he ran his fingers through Erwin's soft hair. The blond grunted pleasantly and gently ran with the tips of his fingers along Levi's back.

Without stopping, Erwin lowered his head and gently bit Levi's neck. The smaller man whined as the blond licked and sucked his skin. During that, he took Levi's tunic and pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor.

The blond looked at Levi, finally seeing all of him. Seriously with Levi's body-built, even gods would be jealous of him.

Erwin gave Levi one last kiss on his lips before he lowered his head and licked Levi's penis slowly, just to tease him. The male under him moaned loudly and ran his fingers into Erwin's hair.

The blond stroked Levi's right thigh and lowered his head to the base of Levi's cock, taking his whole length into his mouth.

The sound that Levi made sounded more like a cry than anything else and it turned Erwin on very much. He decided that he would make Levi do that again no matter what it'd coast and during it, he wrapped his fingers around his own hard penis.

Then, he started to move his head up and down with steady pace and Levi was like crazy. He moaned, grunted and breathed heavily with pleasure, his other hand restless in one moment in his hair and the other clenched in the blankets under them.

When he reached his climax, he clenched his jaw and a final cry escaped from his throat. Erwin swallowed all of his come and let go off Levi's, now soft, member with a silent _pop_.

Levi was panting, his eyes closed for few seconds. The blond took Levi's face in his hands and kissed him passionately, letting him taste himself. Levi was protesting on it, probably thinking it was disgusting, but Erwin was persistent and didn't stop kissing him until he relaxed into the kiss and let him to take control of the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Levi asked breathlessly: "Where the hell did a Roman learn how to suck a cock like that?"

Erwin smiled. "There are many things you don't know about me."

Corners of Levi's mouth curved a little. "I see…" and then looked down at Erwin's erection under the tunic. "What about you?" he raised his eyebrows curiously.

The blond grinned, pulled tunic over his head and leaned to Levi, whispering: "Jerk me off." Erwin's lips softly touched his earlobe.

The sound Levi made sounded almost like a purr as he sat up. His hand ran along Erwin's muscled chest, before he spit on it and then he finally touched Erwin's penis. The blond groaned as he felt Levi wrapping his fingers around his hard cock and gently stroked.

Erwin saw a little hesitation in Levi's eyes before he gave him a really hard stroke. Erwin made a sound in the back of his throat and leaned to kiss Levi's sinful lips.

Levi set slow pace but it worked for Erwin, it'd been really long since he allowed himself such pleasure and if Levi moved any faster, Erwin wouldn't last for long.

Levi was surprisingly good, gently squeezing and rubbing Erwin's member. Soon they were kissing again, licking each other's neck, gently biting and sucking.

When Erwin came, he grunted and sucked on Levi's lower lip. The raven-haired man was simply waiting for him to catch his breath, his hand still on Erwin's penis.

As Erwin's breathing was slowing down, he kissed Levi's lips for one more time.

"This is gross." Levi commented Erwin's cum on his and the blond's abdomens.

Erwin looked around, then grabbed his expansive tunic and cleaned them.

"I suppose there won't be any bath any time soon, huh?" Levi asked, sounding somehow tiredly.

"The river is right round the corner, if you want." Erwin offered.

Levi only snorted and then lied down on Erwin's bed, closing his eyes.

The blond watched him for few seconds before he did the same and covered them with a blanket.

Erwin thought he would be able to sleep in any second but it took him some time before he could really relax with another body pressing against his. He wasn't used to that. And the blond knew that, although Levi's eyes were closed, he didn't sleep either.

It was like there was some kind of wall between them and both of them were afraid to climb it.


End file.
